The LOVE
by Ryuuga1315
Summary: -Long HIATUS- Heechul mulai ... /Chap 5 Update!/Hanchul/GS for Uke!/.
1. Chapter 1

**RYUUGA1315**

**The L.O.V.E**

**HanChul (HankyungxHeechul) and other cast**

**Genre :**

**Romance, and other -.-**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch for Uke, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Membingungkan, Membosankan, dll -.-**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka punya tuhan, tapi cerita punya gua :v**

**Summary :**

**Heechul yang mempunyai trauma harus berjuang melawan traumanya dengan susah payah!/" aku tak sekuat yang kau kira... "**

**AN : Ini ff pertama, jadi kalau ada yang kurang tolong dikoreksi yaw :3**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**_ Happy Reading _**

"Semuanya harap tenang!"

Komando dari Ahn Seonsaengnim membuat keadaan kelas yang semula berisik menjadi hening seketika. Mereka tahu jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh guru mereka itu dan mereka menunggu Ahn Seonsaengnim berbicara.

"Baik, Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua yang telah menyelesaikan ujian akhir semester di musim panas ini dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.. Selamat untuk kalian semua!" Ucap Ahn Seonsaengnim yang membuat kelas menjadi sedikit ribut dengan ungkapan tak percaya dari para muridnya.

"Sebagai imbalan atas kerja keras kalian semua, sekolah memberikan hadiah untuk kalian yaitu-!"

Semua siswa nampak menunggu ucapan Ahn Seonsaengnim dengan serius

"Liburan musim panas selama satu bulan penuh!"

"WOOOOAAAAA!"

"Dan kalian boleh pergi ketempat yang kalian inginkan dimanapun!"

Seruan murid murid dikelas itu terdengar sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka benar benar tak menyangka jika sekolah memberikan liburan pada mereka selama itu di tambah mereka di izinkan pergi kemanapun! Banyak kata kata yang tertampang di dalam otak mereka, ini hanya mimpikah? Atau ini hanya jebakan para guru? Tapi jika mereka melihat kembali pada wajah Ahn Seonsaengnim, mereka yakin jika ini sungguhan.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya untuk kalian semua! Nah sekarang kalian bisa pulang kerumah kalian dan menyiapkan perlengkapan liburan kalian" Beberapa murid segera memberi salam pada Ahn Seonsaengnim dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Maaf! Ahn Seonsaengnim..." Ahn Seonsaengnim yang baru saja ingin beranjak dari kelas itu terpaksa memutar tubuhnya dan melihat pada sesosok murid laki lakinya yang berbadan kekar untuk ukuran anak SMU sedang mengacungkan lengannya. "_Ne?_" Tanya Ahn Seonsaengnim singkat pada ketua Osis itu. Anak itu menurunkan lengannya dan bertanya "Jika kami liburan, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para guru? Apa kalian juga liburan?"

Ahn Seonsaengnim terlihat menarik otot pipinya yang menghasilkan seulas senyuman di wajahnya "Oh untuk itu, tentu saja para guru juga akan pergi berlibur seperti kalian, Apa kau lupa ya? Baru saja aku mengatakannya ini kan musim panas.. Choi Siwon"

Murid yang dipanggil Siwon oleh Ahn Seonsaengnim hanya tertawa kecil "Ah! Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. Hm.. Jika semua guru berlibur, itu artinya kau juga ikut berliburkan?" Tanya Siwon pada guru yang ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri

"Itu memang keinginanku tapi, aku masih memiliki tugas yang harus ku selesai kan satu bulan ini jadi akan ku manfaatkan liburan musim panas ini untuk mengerjakan tugas tugasku itu" Terang Ahn Seonsaengnim membuat Siwon sedikit kecewa tetapi Siwon mengerti jika tugas gurunya itu bukanlah tugas yang dapat di selesaikan selama satu hari "Baiklah… Aku mengerti"

Ahn Seonsaengnim kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon "_Gomawo_ karena sudah mengerti dengan tugasku… kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Annyeong Siwon-ah!" Siwon membungkuk 90 derajat dan kembali melihat gurunya. "Selamat berlibur" Ujar Ahn Seonsaengnim yang mulai beranjak dari kelas. "_Ne!_" Balas Siwon dengan suaranya yang bergema di dalam kelas yang sudah kosong sedari tadi itu.

"Baiklah, Selamat tinggal meja dan kursi" Siwon mengelus meja dan kursi tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

* * *

_Drttt! Drttt! Drttt!_

Sebuah ponsel dengan cahaya menyala dilayarnya terlihat bergetar di atas tempat tidur dengan spray berwarna merah bermotif bunga. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan menyambar ponsel itu kasar dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, ia juga terlihat menggeser layar ponsel itu dan meletakkan ponsel itu tepat di telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo..._"

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku?!_"

"Apa pertanyaan seperti itu harus ku jawab?"

"_Huh… memang sulit melawan orang sepertimu!_"

"Sudah jangan banyak basa basi! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"_Kau tahukan jika sekolah memberikan kita liburan selama satu bulan penuh kemana saja?_"

"A-ha…"

"_Ah bagus! Kalau begitu kau mau tidak malam ini kau datang kerumahku dan bicarakan kemana kita akan pergi liburan?_"

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"_Ah… Ayolah Kim Heechul… Datanglah… kau mau kan?_"

"Aku malas pergi kerumahmu _Leeteuk-ah!_ Aku yakin Kangin pasti ada disana"

"_M-mwo? Ani! Kangin tidak ada disini!_"

"Kau yakin?"

"_Hh.. Heung!_

"Siapa saja yang ada disana?"

"_Ada aku, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Kibum_"

"Kibum? Dia ada disana?!"

"_Ne!"_

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku OK?!"

Heechul segera beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya dan mengganti piyamanya menjadi kaus berwarna orange bergaris hijau tua di bagian lengannya yang membuat lekukan tubuhnya terpampang jelas dengan celana jeans tiga perempat membuat betis indahnya terlihat, rambut hitam panjangnya diikat kebelakang dan hanya menyisakan poninya saja.

Dengan cepat ia menarik ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas selempang kecil berwarna coklat yang ia bawa. Heechul pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kebawah. Tanpa basa basi Heechul berjalan ketempat dimana ibunya meletakkan sandalnya.

"Eh?! Malam malam begini kau ingin pergi kemana?" Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya karena masih sibuk mencari sandalnya yang tak kunjung ia temukan. "Eommaaaa! Dimana sandalku?!" Tanya Heechul tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Harusnya kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Kim Heechul!" Bentak ibunya tepat didepan wajahnya, Heechul menatap ibunya bosan "Aku ingin pergi kerumah Leeteuk, tenang saja tidak ada Namja disana dan aku tidak akan pulang larut malam! Sekarang beritahu aku dimana sandalku?!"

Ibu Heechul nampak sedikit lebih tenang dengan jawaban anak perempuannya itu "Ada di laci itu rak paling bawah" Heechul segera membuka laci yang ada di sampingnya dan mendapatkan sandal berwarna pink dengan bunga merah diatasnya. Heechul mulai membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah "Aku pergi dulu"

"Ne_.._ Hati hati"

* * *

Jalanan kota Seoul saat malam hari benar benar indah, itu yang dilihat Heechul dari balik kaca bus yang sedang ia naiki sekarang. Lampu lampu jalan, toko, gedung, dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang membuatnya makin indah. Heechul pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang sering ia lewati dan menekan bel yang membuat bus itu berhenti.

Heechul pun turun dari bus dan mulai berjalan menyusuri gang antara dua rumah yang saling berseberangan untuk sampai kerumah teman yang menurutnya menyusahkan tetapi jika ia tidak ada pun terasa hampa.

Itulah persahabatan

Heechul memberhentikan langkahnya di depan rumah yang sudah biasa ia lihat, tapi anehnya banyak sekali kendaraan yang ada di depan rumah itu "Mungkin ini milik teman temanku itu" Gumam Heechul yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu rumah itu.

_Ting! Tong!_

Suara itu terdengar setelah Heechul menekan bel rumah itu. Heechul mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak menjawab bel pintu dari dalam rumah.

_Ceklek!_

"Ah.. Rupanya Heechul-ssi, Silahkan masuk Leeteuk dan teman temannya sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" Ujar Park Ahjumma yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Leeteuk, Heechul tersenyum seraya melepaskan sandalnya dan mulai memasuki rumah itu "Ne.. Aku akan segera keatas" Jawabnya dengan ramah, Park Ahjumma pun kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

Dengan perlahan Heechul mulai menaiki anak tangga yang ada di rumah Leeteuk agar sampai kekamar sahabatnya itu. Namun saat Heechul sampai di lantai dua, ia mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar Leeteuk, '_Kenapa berisik sekali?_' Perlahan lahan Heechul melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar milik Leeteuk.

Suara itu makin jelas bahkan Heechul dapat mendengar suara Namja di dalam sana. '_Sekarang.. Aku tidak yakin jika yang ada didalam kamar anak menyebalkan ini hanya Yeoja_' Heechul mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu kamar Leeteuk dengan pelan. Mata Heechul terbelalak saat ia mendengar suara Kangin di dalam sana.

Heechul mulai emosi karena merasa Leeteuk membohonginya, dengan kasar Heechul mendobrak pintu kamar Leeteuk dan benar saja! Ada beberapa Namja sedang berkumpul disana dengan teman temannya. Heechul menganga lebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya, begitupun dengan semua orang yang ada di kamar Leeteuk.

Mereka hanya saling terdiam satu sama lain saat melihat Heechul sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar Leeteuk. "H-Heechul-ah…?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan gemetar, Heechul kembali merepatkan kedua bibirnya bahkan menggigitnya pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin beranjak dari tempat itu "Aku pulang dulu… Leeteuk-ah"

_Tap!_

Langkah Heechul terhenti karena ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat seakan tak ingin Heechul pergi, Heechul sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa itu namun saat ia mengetahui orang yang memeganginya Heechul mulai memberontak "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Teriakkan dan berontakkan Heechul rupanya tak dapat melonggarkan genggaman Namja itu di tangan Heechul. Heechul terus berontak bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya agar Namja itu melepaskan genggamannya, Heechul takut hal yang menyakitkan itu kembali terulang dalam hidupnya.

Hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan ayahnya…

"Heechul-ah tenanglah! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu! Aku janji!" Ucap Namja itu yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan Heechul yang mulai melemah. Heechul mulai memberanikan diri menatap Namja yang menggengam tangannya, Heechul melihat Namja itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

Heechul melihat teman temannya dan Namja lain melemparkan senyuman padanya "Kau janji Hae?" Namja yang bernama Donghae itu mengganguk cepat dengan senyuman yang belum luntur dari wajahnya. Donghae pun menuntun Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Leeteuk, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Heechul mulai memasuki kamar sahabatnya itu.

Leeteuk pun memberikan tempat kosong untuk Heechul disampingnya, Heechul pun berjalan kesana dan duduk disamping sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar Heechul memegang tangan Leeteuk dengan sangat erat membuat Leeteuk terkejut dan menoleh kearah Heechul tanpa berkata apapun.

Donghae sudah kembali ketempat duduknya merasa kasihan melihat sifat Heechul yang masih trauma melihat Namja berkerumun dengan Yeoja seperti ini tapi lebih tepatnya, takut pada Namja walaupun itu teman dekatnya sendiri. Karena ini juga Heechul yang awalnya senang bermain dengan siapapun kini menjadi lebih tertutup.

"Tenanglah Heechul-ah, kami bukan dia yang hanya bisa menyakitimu!" Ujar Kangin yang berusaha membuat perasaan Heechul lebih tenang, mendengar itu genggaman tangan Heechul pada Leeteuk mulai merenggang walau Heechul tetap tak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum mengetahui perasaan Heechul yang mulai menenang. "Cha! Kalau begitu ayo kita bicarakan tempat liburan kita!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan semangat, dan secara otomatis Donghae pun ikut bersemangat melihat orang yang ia sukai itu bersemangat "Itu usul yang bagus Hyukkie-ya!"

Yesung mengacungkan tangannya tinggi "Oh! Bagaimana jika liburan kali ini kita habiskan ditempat yang sangat segar?!"

"Itu hal yang bagus! Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika Siwon yang membayar semuanya…" Usul Kyuhyun yang mulai memberikan Evil Smirk nya pada Siwon. Sungmin terlihat malu dengan ulah Namjachingu nya itu segera mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang mulai kesakitan dengan cubitan Sungmin.

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejadian lucu yang ada di depannya, dan juga mencuri curi pandangannya pada Kibum yang sedang tersenyum.

Leeteuk pun tertawa melihat itu "Kurasa itu saran yang bagus! Iya kan Heechul-ah?!". Heechul hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan kembali terdiam. Ryeowook mulai mendekati Heechul "Heechul-ah Gwaenchana?"

"Ne Gwaenchana" Jawab Heechul singkat dengan senyuman cerah membuat suasana menjadi hangat kembali. Kangin merapatkan kedua telapaknya yang menghasilkan suara tepukan yang cukup keras "Kalau begitu, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau berkemah di dekat bukit?" Usul Kibum dari jauh, Siwon tersenyum cerah mendengar usul Kibum. "Itu usul yang bagus Kibum-ah!" Seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan membuat Kibum tersenyum.

Heechul nampak setuju juga dengan usul Kibum namun entah kenapa wajahnya masih datar "Ya.. Itu memang usul yang bagus, tapi pertanyaanku adalah kita akan ke bukit mana? Dan kita akan tidur dimana?"

"Ke bukit yang ada di sekitar provinsi Gyeonggi, kudengar pemandangan disana sangat indah, kalau masalah tidur tentu saja kita akan tidur di dalam kemah Heechul-ah" Jelas Kibum pada Heechul yang hanya diam menatapnya, "Kenapa kau tak suka? Kalau begitu kita bisa mengganti tempat liburan kita"

"Aniya! Itu tidak perlu…" Semua mata menatap Heechul dengan serius "Aku akan ikut" Mendengar jawaban Heechul membuat mereka tersenyum cerah. Leeteuk pun terlihat sangat senang sampai sampai ia memeluk Heechul erat "Kyyaaa! Kita akan berkemah Heechul-ah!" Diperlakukan seperti itu Heechul hanya dapat mendengus lemah.

"Jadi kita akan pergi berkemah di bukit sekitar provinsi Gyeonggi?" Tanya Sungmin meyakinkan teman temannya. Mereka mengangguk kompak membuat Sungmin semakin yakin dengan destinasi liburan mereka.

Terlihat Siwon yang menghitung jumlah orang yang akan pergi berkemah "Hmm.. Jumlah kita ganjil, hanya Sembilan orang aku tidak yakin jika perjalanan kita aman jadi bagaimana jika aku menambahkan seseorang untuk bergabung bersama kita?" Usul Siwon dengan semangat, mereka nampak berpikir dengan perkataan Siwon terutama Heechul…

Leeteuk menampakkan senyumnya lagi "Baiklah, itu tidak masalah lagipula bukankah makin banyak ini akan semakin seru?!" Tutur Leeteuk pada teman temannya yang lain. Seperti yang terlihat mereka menyetujui usul Siwon, walaupun Heechul hanya diam tapi tatapan mata Heechul seakan mengisyaratkan kata 'terserah'.

Senyuman cerah dapat terlihat pada wajah tampan Siwon "Baik, aku akan membawa sepupuku untuk bergabung dengan kita dan juga seluruh biaya transportasi biar aku yang membayarkannya"

Heechul dan Kibum membelalakan mata mereka pada Siwon secara bersamaan "Kau serius?!" Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat itu, "Tentu saja" Jawaban Siwon pun disambut sorak sorai yang sangat berisik dari kamar Leeteuk.

Kangin mulai mengenakan Jaketnya kembali begitupun dengan yang lain, mereka bersiap siap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing "Baiklah sampai ketemu besok! Ingat kita akan berkumpul di depan sekolah!" Seru Kangin untuk mengingatkan teman temannya itu, Leeteuk pun menimpali perkataan Kangin "Jangan lupa datang jam Sembilan pagi di depan sekolah Ok?!"

"Ne!" Seru mereka bersamaan

Mereka mulai beranjak dari rumah Leeteuk untuk pulang kerumah masing masing, begitupun Heechul.

"Heechul-ah!" Suara itu membuat Heechul memberhentikan langkahnya dan memaksanya untuk memutar tubuhnya "Ada apa Kibum-ah?" Tanya Heechul pada salah satu sahabatnya itu, Kibum tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Heechul "Ini kan sudah malam, tidak baik jika kau berjalan sendirian kerumah.. Bagaimana jika kau kuantar pulang sampai kerumahmu? Kau maukan?"

Tanpa banyak berpikir Heechul segera masuk kedalam mobil Kibum, dan Kibum pun segera menyusul Heechul kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menancapkan gas pada mobilnya yang membuat mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Leeteuk.

* * *

_Krinnggg! Kringgg!_

Bel yang ada di jam weker berwarna emas dengan gambar karakter anime Evangelion Asuka kesukaan Yeoja yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut berwarna merahnya itu. Ia masih terlihat bermanja manja dengan kasur kesayangannya dan sesekali menggeliat karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh jam wekernya itu.

"Heechul! Kapan kau akan bangun?! Kau bilang kau akan pergi berkemah?!" Teriakan ibunya membuat Heechul sedikit membuka matanya dan mematikan alarm di jam wekernya "Aku sudah bangun!" Teriaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya

"Hoaammm…" Mulutnya terbuka lebar diikuti dengan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap itu, ia juga mengusap matanya. Dengan malas Heechul mengambil jam weker yang terletak di meja di samping tempat tidur kesayangannya dan melihat isinya.

Heechul sesekali mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat jarum jam di dalam jamnya itu, namun ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lihat…

"YA AMPUN! AKU KESIANGAAAAAANNN "

Dengan cepat Heechul segera pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang baru disetrika ibunya. Tanpa basa basi Heechul juga segera mengambil tasnya untuk menyimpan pakaian gantinya nanti dan juga untuk perlengkapan yang lain.

Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, Heechul juga segera menyisir dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan rapi. Ia juga segera mengenakan cardigan warna pink lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan tasnya.

Sampai dibawah Heechul segera menyambar roti yang ada di meja makan dan segera pergi menuju pintu "Hati Hati di jalan!" Ujar ibunya dari dapur, Heechul mulai mengunyah roti yang ada di tangannya seraya mengenakan sepatu tanpa tali kebanggaannya. Dengan susah payah Heechul menelan semua roti yang ada dimulutnya dan segera membuka pintu rumah "Ne! Aku berangkat!" Balas Heechul yang pergi diikuti bayangannya.

* * *

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Kangin pada teman temannya yang sudah berada di depan sekolah. Leeteuk menggeleng "Heechul dan Siwon belum terlihat..." Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Sungmin menyiritkan matanya pada sesuatu yang ada di depannya "Itu…" Ucapan Sungmin yang dapat terdengar oleh temannya yang lain dengan jelas, Leeteuk mengikuti arah yang Sungmin lihat dan mulai mengembangkan senyumannya "Heechul!"

Disisi lain, Heechul terus meyusuri trotoar yang ada di depan sekolahnya dengan keringat yang mulai terlihat di dahinya "Oh aku benci ini!" Gerutu Heechul dengan keringat yang turun dari dahi ke pipinya yang mulus itu.

"HEECHUL-AH!"

Teriakan itu membuat Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara yang sangat ia kenal "Leeteuk-ah!" Seru Heechul dari kejauhan. Entah tenaga darimana yang ia dapat, Heechul segera berlari dengan cepat kearah sahabatnya itu.

Mereka segera berpelukan satu sama lain ketika mereka bertemu, peluakn yang sangat erat dan hangat "Akhirnya kau sampai juga!" Seru Leeteuk pada Heechul yang masih ada di pelukannya, Heechul sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk "Aku kira kalian sudah meninggalkanku!" Leeteuk menggeleng cepat "Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tahu Kim Heechul adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya!" Bantah Leeteuk pada Heechul yang kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

Kangin yang jelas jelas Namjachingu Leeteuk, iri melihat keakraban kedua sahabat itu "E-KHEM! Biasakah kalian hentikan itu? Itu menganggu pemandanganku" Mendegar itu Leeteuk dan Heechul segera melepaskan aksi peluk pelukan mereka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku memeluk sahabatku sendiri? Lagipula aku Yeoja! Bukan Namja!" Tanya Heechul pada Kangin dengan sinis terlebih jarak mereka cukup dekat. Leeteuk mulai mengambil langkah "Sudahlah hentikan! Ini untuk umum!" Tegas Leeteuk yang masih tidak digubris oleh Heechul dan Kangin.

"Mianhae, Aku membuat kalian menunggu!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari samping mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh "Harusnya kau bisa lebih cepat dari ini!" Tegas Kyuhyun yang segera diberi cubitan kecil dari Sungmin. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut "Ne.. Mianhae_,_ aku tidak tahu kalau jalanan akan semakin macet jika jam segini"

"Gwaenchana, yang penting kau disini sekarang" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan, Donghae mulai menyindir "Aku tahu jika Siwon tidak ada disini kau akan kewalahan dengan biaya kan?" Eunhyuk terkejut dengan kata kata Donghae "M-mwo? A-aniya! Jangan asal bicara kau Hae!"

"Sudahlah.. kau sama saja dengan Leeteuk-ah!" Cela Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk diam seketika dan Leeteuk marah, ditambah ia mendapat cubitan panas di pinggangnya dari Sungmin.

Pipi Kibum bersemu merah ketika melihat tingkah temannya yang seperti anak anak "Sudahlah.. Hentikan itu! Apa kalian tidak malu? Ini umum!" Tegas Kibum yang berhasil membuat semuanya kembali normal. Leeteuk menarik naasnya dan mengehembuskannya tenang "Hmm.. Siwon-ah.. Bisa tolong kenalkan orang yang ada di belakangmu itu?"

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk karena Leeteuk memecahkan konsentrasinya melihat wajah Kibum yang memerah "E? Hm.. Tentu saja" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Siwon menarik seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya itu dengan kasar.

"Akh! Appo Siwon-ah!" Teriak orang itu yang mengaduh kesakitan dengan tarikan kasar Siwon di lengannya. Mata Heechul terbelalak ketika melihat sosok itu '_Sepupunya Namja?_'. Siwon tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apapun "Perkenalkan! Dia ini sepupuku yang sedang liburan di Korea, namanya Tan Hankyung!"

Heechul sedikit berpikir dengan marga Namja itu '_Tan?'_. Ryeowook mulai membuka suaranya "Kenapa marganya berbeda dengan margamu?" Siwon mulai menarik nafasnya "Ibunya adalah adik dari ayahku, dan ibunya menikah dengan orang yang berasal dari china yang bermarga Tan. Nama aslinya adalah Hangeng Tan, dan Tan Hankyung hanya alih bahasa agar orang korea mudah memanggil namanya! Aku benarkan Han?"

Sepupu Siwon itu hanya mengangguk pelan karena masih setia memeganggi lengannya yang sakit. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut dengan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali, "Sudahlah.. sekarang biarkan aku tahu siapa teman temanmu ini"

Siwon mulai pembicaraannya kembali "Aku mulai dari kiri Ok? Ini Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, ehm.. Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, Leeteuk, dan yang paling ujung itu Heechul" Selama Siwon menyebutkan nama temannya satu per satu, Kepala Hankyung pun mengikuti jari Siwon yang menunjuk temannya yang tersenyum pada Hankyung satu per satu.

Namun , Pandangan Hankyung terhenti pada Yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang yang ada di paling ujung diantara mereka. Entah apa yang Hankyung rasakan sekarang namun mata indahnya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok Heechul yang menatapnya dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Hankyung-ssi, semoga kau senang dengan liburanmu!" Ujar Leeteuk pada Hankyung dengan senyuman, Hankyung pun ikut tersenyum "Panggil aku Hankyung-ah saja, eumm! Semoga kita senang dengan liburan kita"

Saat bus datang, tanpa basa basi lagi mereka segera menaikinya dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dan bus yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju dengan cukup cepat.

Diperjalanan mereka mulai bercerita satu sama lain, terutama cerita tentang Hankyung bahkan mereka sampai mememainkan permainan di bus agar mereka tidak bosan kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan PSP nya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka terlelap karena perjalanan dari Seoul ke Gyeonggi itu cukup jauh. Semua terlihat sangat damai saat mereka tertidur termasuk Heechul yang sedang tertidur disamping sahabatnya Leeteuk.

Sepasang mata yang sangat setia melihat keluar kaca bus yang ada di sampingnya terlihat sangat sendu, ia tidak menangis namun matanya memang begitu ketika ia termenung.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya seseorang yang ada disampingnya dengan pelan karena takut membangunkan yang lain. Ia masih setia pada pemandangan yang ia lihat dari kaca itu "Kau sendiri tidak tidur kan? tanyanya kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan untuknya.

"Yaaa… Ayolah Hankyung-ah! Tidurlah aku ingin melakukan sesuatu..." Pinta Namja itu membuat Hankyung bergidik ngeri "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Namja itu tersenyum pada Hankyung "Aku ingin menyentuh pipi itu" Mata Hankyung membelalak "Apa maksudmu Siwon-ah?!"

Dengan sigap Siwon segera membekap mulut Hankyung dan melihat keadaan sekitar yang rupanya masih tenang, perlahan Siwon pun melepaskan bekapannya pada Hankyung yang masih terengah engah karena Siwon membekapnya tiba tiba.

Siwon masih mengamati keadan sekitarnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hankyung "Maksudku bukan dirimu bodoh!" Jelas Siwon yang meniban Hankyung dengan tumpukan Jaket mereka, Hankyung pun segera menyingkarkan jaket itu dari wajahnya "Aku normal!" Tambah Siwon yang sudah menyiapkan kepalan ditangannya seakan ingin menghajar Hankyung.

"Lalu pipi siapa yang ingin kau sentuh?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran, tapi mata Siwon hanya mengarah pada satu arah Hankyung pun mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon dan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Sifat jail Hankyungpun mendadak keluar "Ah… Kau Jatuh cinta pada Kibum kan…?" Goda Hankyung berhasil membuat pipi Siwon merona merah.

Siwon menatap Hankyung tak percaya "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hankyung mulai menyombongkan dirinya "Aku bisa membaca hati seseorang lewat tatapan matanya!" Siwon hanya dapat menggeleng mendengar perkataan konyol sepupunya itu, tanpa basa basi lagi perlahan Siwon meninggalkan Hankyung dan segera berjalan ketempat duduk Kibum.

Siwon melihat wajah mulus Kibum yang sangat tenang dan terlihat imut saat ia tertidur seperti ini. Jujur Siwon sudah memendam perasaannya pada Kibum selama dua tahun ini dan itu masih belum berubah hingga sekarang. Degup Jantung Siwon semakin memburu dengan cepat saat jarak antara wajahnya dengan Kibum cukup dekat, terutama saat deru nafas tenang yang berhembus dari hidung Kibum menyentuh lehernya. Dengan gemetar jemari Siwon mulai bergerak menuju pipi Kibum yang sangat mulus itu, Perlahan tapi pasti dua jemari Siwon berhasil menyentuh pipi Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Terasa sangat bahagia dapat melakukan itu pada orang sangat kita cintai, itu lah yang Siwon rasakan sekarang. Entah hantu apa yang merasuki Siwon, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum yang masih terlelap. Siwon mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir polos milik Kibum. Namun tiba tiba, Siwon menghentikan aksinya dan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat Kibum dan kembali ketempatnya daripada mengambil resiko yang fatal karena… ia tak tahu apa Kibum mencintainya atau tidak…

Siwon benar benar merasa beruntung walau sebenarnya ia ingin Kibum menjadi miliknya saat ini. Siwon pun kembali duduk di samping Hankyung, namun ia melihat Hankyung yang masih berdiri melihat sesuatu dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Ya.. Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Siwon penasaran, namun Hankyung justru tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri dan melihat kearah yang dilihat Hankyung dengan bahagia, dan Siwon pun menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Iblis yang ada di dalam tubuh Siwon pun seakan menguasai Siwon saat ini "Hmm… Kau jatuh cinta pada Heechul kan?"

Hankyung menatap Siwon tajam "Apa maksudmu?" Siwon masih terus menggoda Hankyung "Sudahlah jangan berbohong! Aku bisa membaca perasaan seseorang dari matanya!" Sombong Siwon yang sama dengan kata kata Hankyung sebelumnya.

Hankyung hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya diikuti Siwon "Aku hanya tertarik pada rambutnya" Siwon kembali berucap "Aku yakin, aku akan tertarik pada dirinya dan mulai mencintainya!" Hankyung tidak memperdulikan Ucapan Siwon dan kembali memandang pemandangan lewat kaca bus yang ada di sampingnya.

* * *

"Ah! Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" Teriak Kangin yang terdengar menggema sampai ke ujung bukit yang berada jauh di depannya. Yesung pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama "Akhirnya kita disini!"

Kyuhyun terlihat merenggangkan tubuhnya "Ngomong ngomong.. jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya pada siapapun yang mendengar pertanyaannya. Donghae melihat arlojinya "Sekarang jam 17.16, itu artinya jarak antara Seoul kemari itu sekitar 9 jam jika dihitung dengan kemacetannya" Jelas Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya jam berapa sekarang, bukan berapa lama kita berjalan!"

Donghae hanya terdiam walau sebenarnya ia benar benar marah sekarang. Heechul terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang "Kita sampai? Kalau begitu ayo cepat dirikan tendanya!"

"Tidak bisa" Heechul terdiam mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum "Kenapa?" Kibum menatap Heechul lekat "Karena kita ada di pintu masuknya, bukan di tempat berkemahnya" Ujar Kibum dengan tangannya yang mengacung kearah papan dengan tulisan 'Welcome!'

Wajah Heechul kembali muram dan ia berdengus kesal "Jadi maksudmu.. Kita harus berjalan masuk jauh kedalam sana?!" Kibum hanya mengengguk dengan senyuman yang tertampang di wajahnya, Kibum pun mulai berjalan masuk diikuti dengan yang lain sedangkan Heechul masih terdiam disana.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?" Tanya seorang Namja pada Heechul. Heechul hanya menatap Namja itu sinis '_Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa bisa Siwon memiliki sepupu sepertinya?!_'. Hankyung memberikan senyuman pada Heechul "Aku kan hanya sedang bertanya padamu, jika kau tidak masuk rambutmu yang indah itu akan rusak dan aku tahu kau benci jika rambutmu rusak. Hmm.. Ngomong ngomong soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi Sepupunya Siwon Hehehe" Heechul benar benar merasa terkejut Hankyung dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya

"Bagaimana kau bisa..?" Hankyung hanya tersenyum pada Heechul "Entah, aku bisa membaca perasaan orang lain lewat pancaran matanya ini sudah bisa kulakukan sejak umurku lima tahun" Heechul hanya dapat tercengang mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

"YA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN DISANA?! AYO TURUN KESINI DAN MASUK UNTUK MULAI BERKEMAH! Hankyung dan Heechul mendengar teriakan Leeteuk dari bawah tapi belum sempat mereka menjawab Siwon sudah menipali perkataan Leeteuk.

"Biarkan saja… kurasa mereka sedang dimabuk cinta… Hahaha~"

Hankyung dan Heechul terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Siwon, mereka membantin secara bersamaan '_Di.. Mabuk… Cinta?_' Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain…

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Siwon hanya tertawa mendengar kedua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya mengucapkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan tanpa aba aba. "Menurutmu.. apa mereka berdua cocok?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang masih melihat Hankyung dan Heechul menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari tanah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi aku berharap Hankyung bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati Heechul" Balas Sungmin yang membuat seluruh perhatian berpindah padanya. Siwon pun tersenyum "Aku juga berharap begitu, _Sungmin-ah_"

"_Ya!_ Siapa yang kalian bicarakan huh?!" Tanya Heechul yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang mereka sedari tadi begitupun dengan Hankyung yang menatap Siwon datar. Siwon, Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya dapat tertawa kecut mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Kibum dengan semangat diikuti dengan beberapa temannya termasuk Heechul. Siwon dan Hankyung berjalan paling belakang, Siwon merangkul bahu Hankyung "Dia memang keras kepala tapi aku yakin kau pasti dapat melelehkan hatinya"

Hankyung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan anehnya "Apa apaan kau? Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak akan mencintai Yeoja seperti itu!" Siwon menatap Hankyung jahil "Benarkah? Bisa kau pegang ucapanmu itu, Hangeng Tan?" Hankyung mengangguk "Tentu saja!" Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar kata kata Hankyung '_Aku tidak mempercayaimu~'_

TBC~

* * *

Rnr please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

Hari semakin larut, para pekemahpun segera mendirikan tenda mereka dengan pola melingkar dan membuat api unggun ditengahnya untuk membedakan antara kelompok satu dengan yang lain.

"Besok pagi, kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Kibum selayaknya pemandu wisata, mereka tampak berpikir "Bagaimana kalau memanjat bukit itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyuman khasnya. "_Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah_, bukit itu akan sangat bagus jika dipanjat disaat saat terakhir kita berlibur disini, jika kita memanjat bukit itu besok nanti tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi untuk dilihat" Eunhyuk hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan sigap Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan segera memeluknya.

"Tenanglah _Hyukkie-ya_ , masih ada tempat lain yang bisa kita kunjungi disini.." Jelas Donghae yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terhibur. Ryeowook mengacungkan tangannya "Bagaimana jika kita pergi perkebunan dan pertenakan itu?" Kibum tersenyum cerah "Baiklah, besok pagi kita akan pergi ketempat perkebunan dan peternakan"

"Lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang, biar kami yang berjaga disini" Ujar Kangin yang dengan lembut menyuruh para Yeoja untuk tidur di dalam tenda terutama untuk Heechul yang memiliki trauma. Benar saja, saat beberapa Yeoja sudah masuk kedalam kemah, Heechul justru masih berkutat dengan pikirannya dengan tubuh mulai bergetar.

Dengan Sigap Kangin kembali menyakinkan Heechul "_Heechul-ah_… Jika kau mau kau boleh tidur bersama _Leeteuk-ah_ agar kau merasa aman dengannya, aku janji aku akan menjagamu" Ujar Kangin pada Heechul yang mulai beranjak masuk kedalam tenda milik Leeteuk dan tidur disana.

Hankyung terlihat bingung dengan hal yang terjadi di depannya sekarang "Kenapa kalian memperlakukannya lebih manis dari yang lain?" Mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung mereka hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka. Siwon pun menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung dengan perlahan agar Heechul tak mendengarnya.

Hankyung pun mendengar cerita Siwon tentang Heechul dengan serius "Jadi.. itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi trauma berkumpul dengan Namja?" Siwon mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sedih.

* * *

"_Ya!_ Bangun kalian! Mau sampai kapan kalian tidur disini hn?!" Teriakan Leeteuk membuat Hankyung, Siwon, Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun sadar dari mimpi indah mereka.

"Ayo cepat bangun!" Teriak yang sangat benci di dengar oleh para Namja. Kangin menguap dengan sangat lebar seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya '_Dia seperti jelmaan eomma ku... Berisik_' Batin Kangin yang mengingat ibunya disaat seperti ini.

Siwon melihat para Yeoja itu keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih "Kalian sudah mandi?" Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon "Sudah! Disana ada kamar mandi khusus Namja dan Yeoja, jika kalian ingin mandi cepatlah mandi di sana". Wajah Siwon nampak mulai memerah mendengar suara Kibum berbicara padanya "Ba-baiklah"

Donghae berdiri dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan "Mandi disana bayar tidak?" Tanyanya pada Kibum, Kibum tersenyum dan tertawa "Tentu saja tidak, semua yang ada disini itu gratis jika kita sudah membeli tiketnya" Donghae tersenyum puas dengan bekas air liur yang tergaris panjang di pipinya "Huh.. Syukurlah~"

Tanpa basa basi pun para Namja itu segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka yang bau keringat. Sedangkan para Yeoja membereskan kemah mereka.

"Ahh! Aku tidak tahu jika air disini lebih segar daripada di Seoul!" Teriak Donghae setelah selesai mandi, Siwon nampak tertawa mendengarnya sedangan Kyuhyun mendengus "Hentikan! ini untuk umum!" Donghae pun memperlihatkan cengirannya yang aneh.

Kibum memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di depan perkebunan Apel "Kita sudah sampai di destinasi liburan kita yang pertama!"

Mereka pun segera menikmati liburan mereka di sini, Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae memetik beberapa buah apel untuk cemilan mereka nanti. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang memanfaatkan momen ini untuk bermesraan, namun ada juga yang saling diam satu sama lain.

Siwon melihat Kibum yang sedang kesusahan meraih buah apel merah yang ingin ia santap. Dengan sigap Siwon berjalan mendekati pohon apel itu namun keadaan jangtung yang berdebar membuat keringan Siwon sedikit bercucuran.

_Krkk!_

Kibum pun hanya dapat terdiam saat melihat Siwon memetikkan buah apel yang dia incar, Siwon memberi apel itu pada Kibum dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya sangat konyol. "Ini untukmu" Kibum mengambil apel yang ada di tangan Siwon itu. Siwon nampak memperhatikan perubahan warna pada pipi Kibum yang sedang menggigit apelnya "Pipimu merah.." Kibum hanya dapat terpaku mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Ia memegangi pipnya sendiri '_Di saat begini?!_' Kibum terus memeganggi pipinya yang merona tanpa berani menatap Siwon sedikitpun. Dengan nekat yang kuat Siwon mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk memegang lengan Kibum dan menjauhkannya dari wajah Kibum "Wajahmu itu cantik… Apa yang harus kau tutupi?"

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kibum tak dapat berkutik, ia benar benar kaku seperti patung dengan pipi yang semakin merah '_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ ' Batin Kibum dalam hatinya yang semakin tak karuan. Entah apa yang merasuki Choi Siwon saat ini, Ia justru menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum seakan mengunci gerakan Kibum walaupun Kibum tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Siwon membuat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum semakin tipis. Siwon pun mulai memejamkan matanya, seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya sekarang yang memang sedang sepi walau masih ada suara berisik di sekitar mereka, begitupun dengan Kibum.

Setelah jarak mereka benar benar dekat. Bibir mereka berdua pun akhirnya bertemu tanpa penolakan dari Kibum sama sekali, kedua bibir itu saling berpaut dengan penuh cinta. Dengan perlahan Siwon pun melepaskan pautan bibirnya pada bibr Kibum.

Mereka kembali saling bertatapan tapi kali ini tanpa yang canggung seperti sebelumnya, Siwon terlihat menundukan kepalanya ' _Maaf…_ ' ia juga terlihat ingin pergi dari tempat itu, namun tangan Kibum masih erat menggenggam tangan milik tuan Choi itu.

Siwon pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan merubahnya dengan menatap wajah Kibum yang terlihat tak menginginkan Siwon pergi begitu saja. "Setelah kau melakukan itu padaku… Aku sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun? Itu… Mengecewakan" Kibum menundukkan kepala, Siwon sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya senyum cerah lah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Serahkan apel itu" Kali ini Kibum yang di buat bingung dengan Siwon, tapi tanpa basa basi Kibum segera memberikan apel merah itu pada Siwon.

_Kraukk!_

Kibum hanya melihat tingkah Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya '_Dia ingin memakan apelku? Apa apaan…_' Siwon pun mulai duduk dengan hanya bertumpu pada satu kaki seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin melamar tuan putri dan kembali menyerahkan apel itu pada Kibum. "Jika kau menerimaku sebagai Namjachingumu silahkan kau gigit bagian apel yang sudah ku gigit" Kibum pun mengambil apel itu dan melihat bagian apel yang sudah di gigit oleh Siwon.

"Tapikan ini sama saja dengan kita berciuman secara tidak langsung?" Tanya Kibum membuat Siwon mengangkat alis matanya dan tertawa kecil dengan sifat Kibum yang ternyata kelewat polos "Hehe… Bukankah kita baru saja berciuman secara langsung?"

'_Eh? Jadi itu bukan mimpi?_' Batin Kibum yang mulai tersenyum konyol untuk menutupi rasa malunya "Oh iya, aku lupa hehe _Mianhae!_" Siwon hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah Kibum yang konyol dan menunggu Kibum memberikan jawaban.

Kibum tampak masih berpikir apa sekarang adalah yang tepat untuk ini atau bukan, Sedangkan Siwon semakin cemas dengan caranya yang terkesan mendadak Siwon menundukkan kepalanya karena ia mulai putus asa…

_Kraukk!_

Dengan cepat, Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya kembali seraya berdiri lalu melihat wajah Kibum yang cantik dengan seulas senyum disana. Kibum membalik apelnya dan disana terlihat bekas gigitan Siwon..

Yang kembali di gigit oleh Kibum!

Otot pipi Siwon mulai bergerak keatas dan membuat senyuman yang sangat lebar disana "Kau…". Kibum tersenyum dan membuka suaranya "_Namjachingu-ku!_" Tanpa aba aba Siwon pun memeluk Kibum erat sangat erat sedangkan Kibum hanya tertawa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Siwon.

Mereka juga kembali saling berpaut bibir lebih hangat dari sebelumnya dalam pelukan yang hangat juga. "Akhirnya aku memilikimu…" Ucap Siwon ditengah ciuman mereka, Kibum mulai membalas "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu". Siwon terlihat bingung dan menatap Kibum lekat "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin tanya, berapa lama kau mengagumiku?" Siwon berpikir dan menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "Dua tahun.. Memangnya kenapa?" Kibum menyentuh hidung Siwon jahil "Aku sudah mengagumi selama Tiga tahun, Tuan Choi!"

"Hah? _Jeongmal?_" Tanya Siwon tak percaya dengan ucapan Kibum. Kibum kembali menggoda, "Jika kau tak percaya juga tidak apa apa, tapi aku akan menolak jika kau menciumku lagi!" Ancam Kibum membuat Siwon sedikit bergidik ngeri, bagaimana tidak mereka baru saja jadian tapi Kibum sudah berani memberi ancaman pada Siwon? Yeoja ini terlalu ceroboh…

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Kim- ehmm Maksudku.. Choi Kibum…" Ujar Siwon yang kembali mendekati bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum dan lagi lagi tanpa ada penolakan yang berarti dari Kibum.

"E-khem..!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenali membuat aktifitas mereka terhenti begitu saja. "Teruskan saja… ini memang untuk umum, tapi ini ditempat yang sepi~" Ujar Leeteuk dengan wajah jahilnya, sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang tertawa gembira dan meledek Siwon dengan wajah mereka yang sungguh menyebalkan.

'_Oh jadi kalian…_' Batin Siwon yang sudah memberikan Deathglare untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung terdiam melihat tatapan dari Siwon. Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia "Selamat ya..!" Ucapnya untuk pasangan baru diantara mereka ini.

Kibum tersenyum bahagia "_Ne! Gomawo!_" Ucapnya bersamaan dengan Siwon, namun disisi lain ia tak melihat dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk "Dimana Hankyung dan Heechul? Mereka berkencan?"

Leeteuk sedikit tertawa mendengar candaan Siwon di akhir pertanyaannya "Itu lucu _Siwon-ah_ , Tapi kurasa keinginanmu agar Hankyung dan Heechul bersama hanyalah khayalan saja…" Siwon terlihat bingung "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mereka selalu berkelahi untuk hal apapun, bahkan sekarang mereka ada di tempat yang berbeda! Hankyung di pemancingan dan Heechul di pemandian air panas" Jelas Kangin untuk jawaban Siwon. Kibum sedikit berpikir untuk ini "Apa ada yang berpikiran sama denganku?" Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah polosnya, entah karena ia memang tidak tahu atau otaknya sedang bermasalah? Ok lupakan. Kibum memulai pembicaraannya kembali "Kenapa Hankyung ada di pemancingan dan Heechul ada di pemandian air panas?" Mereka semua menggeleng satu sama lain, kecuali Siwon.

"karena Hankyung suka menunggu ikan saat memancing bukan saat mendapatkan ikannya, dan Heechul suka ketenangan saat ia ada di dalam air bukan mendapat kesegaran saat ia selesai mandi" Ujar Siwon pada Kekasih barunya itu.

"Begitukah? Berarti dugaanku benar" Mereka memiliki pertanyaan masing masing di otak mereka, Kyuhyun pun ikut bingung dengan Kibum "Dugaan apanya?" Kibum sedikit tersenyum…

"Hankyung ada di pemancingan, karena ia suka saat menunggu ikan menyambar kail pancingnya bukan saat mendapatkan ikannya, dan Heechul yang ada di pemandian air panas, karena ia suka saat dengan ketenangan saat ada di dalam air bukan saat ia selesai mandi… mereka punya kesamaan yang unik… Mereka sama sama menyukai saat saat menunggu dan melihat gerakan air yang ada di hadapan mereka" Jelas Kibum panjang lebar

Donghae mulai membuka suara "Lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Leeteuk menatap Donghae sendu "Kami ingin Hankyung menjaga Heechul". Donghae nampak sedikit aneh dengan pernyataan Leeteuk "Hah? Tapikan mereka berdua baru bertemu selama sehari?! Bagaimana kalian yakin Hankyung bisa menjaga Heechul?" Siwon tersenyum pada Donghae yang memiliki sejuta pertanyaan di dalam otaknya

"Dia sepupuku, aku tahu benar bagaimana sifat Hankyung. Lagi pula… Hankyung pernah mengatakan suatu hal padaku"

-FlashBack-

_"Jadi.. itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi trauma berkumpul dengan Namja? " Siwon mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sedih._

Siwon pun kembali membuka suaranya "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Hankyung yang juga terlihat sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas "Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya… Dia Yeoja yang sangat cantik, tidak ku sangka ia memiliki trauma seburuk itu"

Ucapan Hankyung membuat Siwon sedikit melihat Hankyung curiga "Apa katamu tadi?" Hankyung menatap Siwon polos "Yang mana?" Siwon membenarkan posisinya "Saat kau bilang, aku kasihan padanya- lalu? " Hankyung kembali mengingat kata katanya tadi "Tidak kusangka ia memiliki trauma seburuk itu"

"Bukan! Bukan yang itu! Sebelumnya!" Seru Siwon yang membuat Donghae yang sudah terlelap sedikit menggeliat. Hankyung pun mengingat dengan keras "Oh.. yang ini maksudmu, Dia Yeoja yang sangat cantik" Siwon terlihat membulatkan mata dan bibirnya "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Salah dengar apanya?" Tanya Hankyung polos. "Kau bilang Heechul cantik?!" Hankyung mengangguk "Tentu saja dia kan Yeoja". Siwon membelalak "Jinjja? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?!" Hankyung yang sedang minum soda dengan otomatis menyemburkan soda yang ada di mulutnya.

"Apa kau gila?! Aku bilang aku tidak mung-!"

"Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu, Hangeng Tan!" Hankyung terdiam saat nama aslinya disebut oleh Siwon "Ceritakan saja bagaimana Heechul dimatamu mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Hankyung terlihat mulai menarik nafasnya.

"Dia… entahlah tapi aku sangat tertarik pada rambut hitam panjangnya itu, aku ingin memegang rambut itu yang mengingatkanku pada ibuku, ia juga cantik apalagi saat ia tersenyum, aku suka melihatnya! Sifatnya juga unik, ia keras kepala, pemarah, menyebalkan, dan mungkin orang yang menyusahkan karena ia ceroboh tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai sifatnya yang hampir bertolak belakang dengan ku… ini terasa seperti aku ingin menjaganya tapi aku yakin itu tidak mungkin karena ia tidak mencintaiku benar?"

-FlashBackEnd-

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu itu?!" Protes Donghae pada dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya "Saat itu kau sudah tidur dengan pulas, tidak seperti aku yang masih terjaga saat itu" Siwon menoleh kerarah Kyuhyun "Itu artinya kau mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Hankyung?"

"Tentu saja"

Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun '_Berarti dia tahu rahasia Hankyung?_' Kyuhyun yang di tatap Siwon hanya terus fokus pada benda keramat yang selalu ada di tangannya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Jadi Hankyung itu jatuh cinta pada Heechul?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon yang masih menatap Kyuhyun diam "Kurasa begitu, tapi Hankyung juga orang yang keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri" Eunhyuk hanya ber-oh-ria ketika mendengar jawaban Siwon.

Kibum terlihat baru saja mendapat sesuatu di otaknya, di wajahnya terlihat ukiran senyuman yang indah "Aku dapat ide~" Semua mata tertuju pada Kibum. "Dapat ide apa?" Tanya Yesung dengan –lagi lagi- polosnya, Kibum mulai menarik nafasnya pertanda pembicaraannya pasti panjang "Aku dengar katanya musim panas kali ini akan diadakan lomba bagi para pengunjung disini, lombanya kalau tidak salah mengumpulkan koin emas sebanyak banyaknya, lokasi mencari koin emas ditentukan oleh penyelenggara lomba dan tidak bisa dirubah atau berpindah tempat, lomba ini juga diselenggarakan khusus untuk para pengunjung yang sudah memiliki pasangan!"

Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kibum "Tunggu dulu! Jika lombanya di khususkan untuk mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan, bagaimana dengan yang belum memiliki pasangan? Mereka tidak boleh ikut?". Kibum tersenyum "Pertanyaanmu bagus _Sungmin-ah_ , jika mereka ingin ikut lomba tetapi belum memiliki pasangan, mereka diperbolehkan mencari pasangan mereka masing masing agar mereka dapat bergabung dengan perlombaan ini"

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin kita semua ikut lomba itu?" Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yesung. "Bagaimana dengan Hankyung dan Heechul? Merekakan tidak punya pasangan, apa mereka tidak ikut?" Tanyanya polos pada Kibum yang memperlihatkan Smirk nya "Tentu saja mereka ikut"

* * *

Heechul terlihat malas dengan pembicaraan teman temannya yang sibuk dengan lomba yang menerutnya murahan itu. Kibum menoleh pada Heechul "Kau ikutkan _Heechul-ah?_" Heechul menatap Kibum datar

"Tidak"

Leeteuk sudah tahu jika Heechul akan menjawabnya dengan kata kata itu, tapi bukan Leeteuk namanya jika ia mudah menyerah dengan seorang Yeoja yang sangat cantik bernama Kim Heechul "Ayolah… _Heechul-ah_.. ikut ya… kau maukan?" Heechul yang memang keras kepala masih saja menggeleng.

Namun tidak kehabisan akal Leeteuk mulai bertanya pada Kibum dengan suara yang cukup keras "_Kibum-ah_~ Jika kita memenangkan lomba ini apa imbalannya?" Kibum awalnya bingung dengan pertanyaan temannya itu, tapi ia mengerti apa maksudnya "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kalau tidak salah hadiahnya sekitar 100 Juta Won"

"_Jinjja?!_" Kibum mengangguk cepat mendengar suara Heechul yang tiba tiba keluar ketika mendengar nominal uang itu. Memang itu tidak begitu banyak untuk anak konglomerat seperti Siwon tapi bagi Heechul yang notabenenya hanyalah gadis SMU biasa, uang sebanyak itu benar benar dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Heechul pun merubah posisinya lebih tegap dari sebelumnya "Beritahu aku peraturan dan syarat dari lomba itu!" Kibum tertawa melihat sahabatnya sesemangat itu, jarang sekali Kibum melihat Heechul seperti ini sejak kejadian itu. Kibum pun kembali menceritakan peraturan dan syarat dari lomba itu.

Namun, semakin lama Kibum bicara wajah Heechul kembali datar bahkan ia memasang wajah menyebalkannya, apalagi saat Heechul mendengar kata 'lomba ini dikhususkan untuk pasangan, semuanya boleh ikut asalkan memiliki pasangan, jika belum memiliki pasangan dapat mencari pasangannya sendiri'

"Ini menyebalkan!" Gerutu Heechul saat Kibum selesai berbicara "Menyebalkan apanya?" Heechul semakin mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Jangan pura pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau ingin memaksaku memiliki pasangankan? Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!" Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Ryeowook memperhatikan Hankyung yang ada disampingnya sedang melihat Heechul dari jauh "_Hankyung-ah.._" Hankyung menoleh mendengar Ryeowook menyebut namanya "Hm?". Mata Ryeowook masih setia melihat lurus kedalam cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang ada di tangannya "Kau mau ikut lomba ini?" Hankyung sedikit berpikir dan menjawab

"Terserah kalian…"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memberi tanda di tangannya untuk diam dan mendengar ucapan Hankyung

"Jika kalian ingin aku ikut lomba ini, aku akan menerimanya siapapun pasanganku"

Siwon menatap Hankyung tidak percaya "Kau serius?" Hankyung balik menatap Siwon dan mengangguk yakin. Kangin pun bertanya pada Hankyung "Apa kau yakin dengan itu?" Sekali lagi Hankyung mengangguk yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Leeteuk mulai tersenyum dan kembali melihat Heechul dengan tatapan yang berubah 90 derajat "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Kau akan sendirian disini, tidak ada yang menemanimu, tidak ada yang menjagamu, apalagi melindungimu" Heechul terlihat memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Semua mata tertuju pada Heechul yang belum memberikan jawaban, Heechul menghela nafasnya berat

"Baiklah aku ikut"

Leeteuk dan yang lain menatap Heechul tak percaya "_Jinjja?_" Heechul mengangguk malas "Aku terpaksa menjawab itu daripada aku sendirian disini" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk yang juga melihatnya, KIbum pun tersenyum dan memberikan tanda Ok di jarinya sebagai arti dari Kerja bagus.

Leeteuk terlihat memulai pembicaraannya kembali "Baiklah! Ini adalah kesepakatan kita bersama, Kita akan mengikuti lomba ini dengan pasangan masing masing!" Beberapa pasangan yang ada di sana saling menatap satu sama lain, kecuali Hankyung dan Heechul yang justru menatap bingung Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang berpelukan.

"Hey…" Suara Heechul membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka, terutama Siwon dan Kibum. "Kenapa kalian bisa berpelukan mesra seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul memastikkan dengan tatapan horror pada Siwon dan Kibum yang segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan terdiam begitu saja.

"_Ya!_ Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kibum hanya tetap terdiam dan menyuruh Siwon menjawabnya namun Siwon pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hankyung memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua yang terlihat aneh, Hankyung pun melihat pancaran mata Siwon dan menemukan jawaban baru namun ia tak yakin "Jangan katakan kalian…"

"Mereka pacaran!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang mulutnya sudah dibekap Donghae. Hankyung dan Heechul mengerutkan dahi mereka saat melihat Siwon dan Kibum yang terkejut dengan teriakan Eunhyuk yang tidak disangka sangka.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya "Kapan kalian jadian?" Siwon menjawabnya dengan pelan "Tadi siang…". Siwon melihat wajah Hankyung yang datar namun tak berani menatap wajah Heechul yang seperti sedang tak karuan. "Oh… Selamat ya" Siwon mendongakan kepalanya karena terkejut mendengar ucapan selamat dari Hankyung.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Siwon pada Hankyung tersentak aneh mendengar pertanyaannya "Untuk apa aku marah? Harusnya aku bahagia, jika tahu sepupuku sudah dapat memiliki Yeoja incarannya kan?" Jawab Hankyung dengan tawa khasnya. Kibum mulai membuka suaranya "Tapikan itu artinya hanya kau yang belum memiliki pasangan?". Hankyung menatap Kibum datar "Hanya aku?" Kibum mengangguk

Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang sedang digerai begitu saja sedang berkacaria "Apa kau pikir dia juga sudah memiliki pasangan?" Tunjuknya kearah yang ia lihat tadi. Kibum pun mengikuti arah tangan Hankyung dan menjawab "Kurasa… sudah"

Hankyung terkejut "Siapa?!" Siwon dan Kibum saling bertatapan mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung yang seperti orang kebingungan. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" Tanya Donghae pada Hankyung, Hankyung menoleh "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang sudah memilikinya!" Teriakkan Hankyung membuat Heechul kembali fokus pada pembicaraan teman temannya.

Kangin tersenyum jahil "Kau ingin tahu siapa yang sudah memilikinya?" Hankyung mengangguk dan meminum sodanya, Heechul pun terlihat menunggu siapa orang yang dikatakan memilikinya oleh teman temannya. Kangin pun menjawab "Jawabannya adalah…" Mereka terlihat ingin menjawabnya bersama, kecuali Heechul dan Hankyung yang justru penasaran dengan teman teman mereka.

"HANKYUNG!"

Hankyung dan Heechul saling menatap satu sama lain mendengar jawaban teman teman mereka itu….

"_ANDWAEEE!_"

"Hentikan itu! Ini untuk umum!" Tegas Sungmin yang memberi peringatan. Leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman temannya yang sangat aneh "Baiklah, jadi kesepakatannya adalah kita mengikuti lomba ini dengan pasangan masing masing, itu artinya Aku dengan Kangin, Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, Yesung dengan Ryeowook, Donghae dengan Eunhyuk, Siwon dengan Kibum, dan untuk _Heechul-ah_aku ingin _Hankyung-ah_ yang menjadi pasanganmu dalam lomba ini, karena aku tidak percaya dengan _Namja_ lain selainnya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu"

Heechul terlihat berpikir tentang resikonya bersama orang lain selain Hankyung, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya atas persetujuannya dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum dengan jawaban Heechul dan beralih ke Hankyung "Apa kau setuju _Hankyung-ah?_"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, jika kalian ingin aku ikut lomba ini aku akan menerimannya siapapun pasanganku" Jawab Hankyung dengan yakin. Siwon mulai bersifat jahil "Walaupun itu Heechul?" Hankyung mengangguk yakin, Siwon kembali menjahili sepupunya itu "Aku tahu kau pasti senangkan jika kau bersama dengan Heechul?" Hankyung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"A-apa? Aku tidak! Sudah lupakan!" Jawab Hankyung asal dengan bergetar hebat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya. Siwon kembali menggodanya "Aku tahu pipimu pasti merahkan?!" Hankyung kembali mendongakkan kepalanya "Tidak!" Gelak tawa pun terdengar ketika semua mata pipi Hankyung mulai berwarna merah padam. Heechul hanya melihat semua kejadian yang hangat itu dengan tatapan yang dingin

'_Apa apaan kalian…_'

* * *

Perlombaan pun hampir dimulai.

Seluruh peserta terlihat sudah siap dengan persiapan mereka, salah satunya Hankyung dan Heechul walaupun sebenarnya hanya Hankyung yang sudah siap sedangkan Heechul.. Ia masih memilih barang apa saja yang akan dia bawa agar tasnya tak begitu berat, tapi kenyataannya

Heechul tidak bisa meninggalkan barangnya satupun.

Hankyung hanya mendengus melihat Heechul yang repot sendiri dengan bawaannya '_Dasar Yeoja_' Batinnya saat melihat Heechul menggerutu sendiri karena kesal dengan barang barangnya.

"_Annyeonghasimnikka!_"

Suara pembawa acara lomba mulai berkicau dan mulai pembicaraannya panjang lebar. Hankyung semakin bosan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, pembawa acara itu terlalu lama berbicara bahkan sampai membicarakan keluarganya sendiri. Lebih parahnya lagi, Hankyung dikelilingi pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih bahkan Siwon dan Kibum sedang bermesraan di sampingnya, terlebih Heechul masih terus menggerutu dengan barang barangnya.

Namun Hankyung lebih suka mengisi pagi yang membosankan itu dengan mengunyah permen karet, bahkan ia membuat balon yang besar sampai pecah menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Nah untuk mengetahui dimana lokasi kalian untuk mencari koin emas, salah satu kalian dapat maju kemari dan mengambil bola yang ada di dalam aquarium kaca itu! Dan yang beruntung, mereka akan mendapatkan bola dengan bertuliskan Hutan sebagai lokasinya! Jadi kami persilahkan salah satu dari kalian maju kemari dan tentukan sendiri lokasi kalian!" Hankyung mendengar dengan jelas pembawa acara itu memberikan arahan dengan sangat baik.

Hankyung menoleh pada Heechul yang seperti baru saja selesai dengan barang barangnya "Kau dengar apa kata pak tua yang bawel itu?" Tanya Heechul pada Hankyung yang masih menatapnya "Tentu saja" Heechul mulai berdiri tegap "Kalau begitu, majulah!" Hankyung menaikan alisnya

"Kenapa aku?" Heechul menatapnya malas "Aku sedang malas berjalan" Lanjutnya dengan santai. Hankyung mulai melihat keadaan sekitar, rata rata yang ada di sana Namja para Yeoja lah yang berjalan mengambil bola yang berisi kertas "Tapi yang ada disini adalah Namja.. kau tak takut?" Heechul menjawabnya dengan santai "Ada Siwon disini" Hankyung menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukan sosok Siwon sedikit pun.

Hankyung kembali menatap Heechul "Dimana?" Lagi lagi dengan santai "Dia disi-" Ucapan Heechul ketika tidak melihat Siwon di samping Hankyung, Hankyung kembali bertanya pada Heechul "Kau masih tetap ingin aku yang pergi kesana?" Tunjuknya pada tempat pengambilan bola. Heechul mulai berpikir "Baiklah… Aku yang pergi" Jawabnya membuat Hankyung tersenyum puas dan melihat kepergian Heechul '_Cantik.._'

"Terpesona dengannya hmm?"

Hankyung terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya "Sejak kapan kau disini?!" Tanya Hankyung yang tertangkap basah memperhatikan Heechul oleh Siwon, tidak bukan hanya Siwon, teman temannya yang lain pun memergokinya juga walaupun dari jauh.

Siwon menatapnya aneh "Kenapa? kau terkejut?" Hankyung menggeleng cepat namun sepertinya percuma jika ia bilang tidak, itu sama saja membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak mau termakan ucapannya sendiri jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Sebagai sepupu yang paling akrab, Siwon tentu mengerti apa maksud Hankyung "Tenanglah… aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi Han…"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Bentakkan Hankyung membuat Siwon terdiam dan berpikir, Siwon pun mendekatkan telinganya pada telinga Hankyung "Aku tahu… perasaanmu kacau kan?" Hankyung mengangguk pelan, Bisikkan siwon pun kembali terdengar "Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta!" Hankyung membelalakan matanya

"Jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Tanyanya pada Siwon dengan polos. "Kurasa kau tahu siapa orang yang kau cintai" Ucap Siwon pada Hankyung yang masih bertanya tanya dalam hatinya. Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang baru kembali dengan membawa bola berwarna merah ditangannya.

Entah kenapa, Hankyung menjadi lebih penasaran dari pada biasanya "Kita dapat dimana?" Heechul terus berjalan menuju Hankyung karena sebenarnya jarak mereka cukup jauh "Kita belum boleh membukanya sebelum ada aba aba darinya" Hankyung mengangguk "Begitu ya…"

"Oh iya kenapa kau mengambil warna merah?" Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul yang menggenggam bola warna merah, Heechul melihat bola yang ada di tangannya "Ini warna kesukaanku… yang selalu menjadi keberuntunganku, kenapa?" Hankyung tersenyum mendengar suara Heechul yang terdengar lembut '_Ya Tuhan… Apa benar aku mencintainya?_'

"_Ya!_ Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku benci melihatmu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!" Bentak Heechul berhasil membuyarkan lumanan Hankyung tentangnya "A-ah… Tidak! Tidak apa apa… Aku hanya bertanya saja, lagipula warna merah dalam mitologi China itu artinya kebahagiaan" Heechul yang awalnya menatapnya dingin, sekarang berganti menjadi senyuman cerah dari seorang Kim Heechul yang terlihat sangat cantik di mata Hankyung "Itu sebabnya aku suka warna merah!" Itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Heechul dengan tawa yang mengiringinya

Hankyung hanya dapat menatap Heechul dalam diam '_Dia…_' degup jantung Hankyung berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat tawa Heechul yang ternyata menambah kecantikan seorang Kim Heechul '_Benar benar Cantik!_'

_Deg! Deg.._

'_Apa aku jatuh cinta? Padanya?_'

Hankyung pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memeganginya, entah kenapa tapi ia merasa apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah hal yang benar. "Kau kenapa?" Dengan cepat Hankyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang bertanya padanya "Kepalamu pusing?" Tanya Heechul dengan tangannya memegangi tangan Hankyung yang ada di kepalanya, membuat Hankyung terdiam karena terkejut.

Hening…

Keadaan itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hankyung tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa segugup ini ada disamping Heechul, begitupun dengan Heechul yang tidak sadar jika tangannya sudah menyentuh tangan Hankyung. Mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Siwon dan Kibum yang ada di samping mereka, memberi sinyal pada teman teman mereka yang lain. Kibum tersenyum "Perasaan yang melakukan itu bukan tubuh mereka" Siwon pun memeluk Kibum "Sudah ku bilang kan, mereka itu pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta" Siwon dan Kibum pun terkekeh pelan melihat dua temannya itu.

Hankyung dan Heechul masih saling bertatap sampai Heechul mengerjapkan matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hankyung bahkan sedikit membuat jarak antara mereka, dalam diam tentunya…

"Nah! Kurasa ini saatnya! Silahkan kalian membuka bola yang ada di tangan kalian dan lihatlah dimana lokasi kalian untuk mencari koin emas!" Perintah sang pembawa acara lomba yang sudah memberikan aba aba, semua pasangan mulai membuka dan mengetahui dimana lokasi mereka.

Heechul masih menatap bingung bola yang ada di tangannya, Hankyung yang melihatnya mulai bertanya "Kenapa tidak kau buka?" Heechul menyerahkan bola itu pada Hankyung "Kau saja yang membukanya, aku punya firasat aneh dengan lokasi yang ada di bola itu" Hankyungn pun mengambil bola itu dan mengambil yang ada didalamnya "Kau yakin aku yang membacanya?" Heechul mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah" Hankyung pun membuka gulungan kertas kecil dengan tulisan lokasi pengambilan koin disana. Awalnya Hankyung biasa biasa saja dengan isi kertas itu namun setelah ia mengingatnya Hankyung membelalakkan matanya. Heechul melihat tingkah Hankyung yang mulai aneh "Kenapa?" Hankyung hanya menyuruh Heechul mendekat padanya untuk membaca isi kertas itu.

"Ada apa?" Heechul pun membaca isi kertas itu, reaksi yang Heechul keluarkan pun sama dengan reaksi Hankyung. Kibum yang melihat tingkah mereka pun bertanya "Kalian dapat dimana?" Siwon menimpalinya "Kami dapat di perkebunan apel"

Hankyung dan Heechul menatap teman mereka itu dengan tatapan yang aneh, Hankyung menelan air liurnya berat "Kami dapat di… Hutan…" Siwon dan Kibum nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hankyung. "Kalian beruntung!" Ucap Kibum dengan senang walaupun kedua temannya memiliki raut wajah yang menyeramkan saat ini.

Pembawa acara lomba terlihat membetulkan dasi kupu kupunya dan kembali berbicara "Itu adalah tempat kalian yang tidak bisa kalian rubah karena itu adalah pilihan hati kalian! Ngomong ngomong aku ingin tanya, Apa diantara kalian ada yang mendapatkan lokasi di Hutan?" Tanyanya pada semua peserta lomba, para peserta hanya saling melihat satu sama lain mencari siapa pasangan yang mendapatkan lokasi itu.

Dengan ragu, Hankyung mengacungkan tangannya tinggi agar pembawa acara lomba dapat melihatnya diantara ratusan pasangan lainnya. Pembawa acara itu mulai melihat sosok Hankyung yang dengan ragu mengacungkan lengannya "Apa Yeoja cantik yang ada disampingmu adalah pasanganmu?" Tanya pembawa acara yang sudah berumur itu.

Hankyung menoleh pada Heechul yang ada di sebelahnya dan mengangguk pelan, pembawa acara itu tersenyum walaupun Hankyung tidak dapat melihat senyumannya "Kemarilah kalian berdua… untuk yang lain selamat berjuang!" Sorak sorai mulai terdengar pertanda lomba dimulai.

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan di depan Hankyung dan Heechul yang masih menjaga jarak "Semoga kalian beruntung!" Ucap keduanya yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari Hankyung dan Heechul.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan kearah pembawa acara lomba yang sebelumnya menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ketempatnya. Pembawa acara itu terlihat senang melihat Hankyung dan Heechul yang sudah sampai di tempatnya "Kalian terlihat sangat serasi" Ucap seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang ada di samping pembawa acara itu, bisa dipastikan jika ia adalah istrinya.

"Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, benarkan?" Hankyung dan Heechul mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Song ahjussi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pembawa acara perlombaan. Song ahjussi terlihat menarik tangan Hankyung dan Heechul dan melihat telapak mereka "Tapi kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu tertulis disini"

"Itu tidak mungkin" Ucap Hankyung dan Heechul bersamaan membuat Song ahjussi tertawa pelan seraya melepaskan tangan mereka. Song ahjussi kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Tidak apa jika kalian tidak percaya dengan ucapanku karena aku bukan Tuhan, aku hanya hambanya yang dapat melihat masa depan seseorang tetapi tenang saja pembacaanku tidak selamanya benar… Ada yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang Hutan yang akan kalian masuki"

Hankyung dan Heechul mulai mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Di hutan sana, ada banyak sekali jebakan yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawa kalian jika kalian tidak hati hati, kalian ku beri waktu lebih lama jika yang lain hanya memiliki waktu 10 hari untuk mencari koin emas.. kalian ku beri waktu 2 minggu untuk itu, carilah koin emas sebanyak banyaknya agar kalian bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Jangan keluar dari hutan sebelum waktu yang ku beri habis, jika kalian beruntung kalian akan menemukan sepasang bebatuan Sapphire Blue berbentuk hati di hutan"

"Jika kami menemukan Sapphire Blue itu, apa yang akan terjadi?" Song ahjussi pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Heechul "Intinya kalian akan mendapatkan keajaiban yang luar biasa, banyak pasangan yang berhasil masuk dan keluar dari hutan dengan selamat tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukan Sapphire Blue itu" Jawabnya dengan serius, Song ahjussi pun kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, hanya itu yang dapat kuberi tahu pada kalian, sekarang bisa memulai petualangan kalian… Berhati hatilah! Dan semoga beruntung!" Ujarnya sekaligus memberi doa pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

Hankyung dan Heechul pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk segera masuk kedalam hutan "Han" Suara Heechul memaksa Hankyung untuk menjawabnya "Hm?" Mereka terus berjalan mendekati Hutan yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

Dengan susah payah, Heechul melangkahi beberapa kubangan air sisa hujan yang ada di sekitar sana "Apa kau percaya dengan ucapannya?" Hankyung pun terus melangkahkan kakinya "Entahlah… Jika aku tidak percaya aku akan malu sendiri nanti, tapi jika aku percaya pun itu belum memiliki bukti sama sekali" Ujarnya dengan yakin. Sesekali Heechul berhenti untuk mencari tempat kering yang bisa ia pijaki. Heechul terus menghindari kubangan air tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya

_Brukkk!_

"Akh!" Erang Heechul saat dahinya mencium tas Hankyung yang cukup besar "Kenapa kau berhenti huh?! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit!". Hankyung hanya terus terdiam dengan apa yang ia lihat "Menurutmu kenapa aku berhenti?" Tanya Hankyung balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, sebenarnya Heechul kesal dengan itu tapi ketika Heechul melihat apa yang Hankyung lihat, reaksi Heechul justru lebih parah dari Hankyung

"Ini…" Kata kata Heechul terputus ketika mengetahui ia ada di depan Hutan yang penuh dengan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi seakan tak berujung, bahkan saat Heechul melihat kedalam Hutan, di dalam sangat gelap hanya beberapa cahaya yang berhasil masuk kesana.

Air mata Heechul memenuhi pelupuk matanya bahkan mendesak untuk turun walau rasanya sulit karena ia terlalu takut "Aku ingin pulang…" Ucap Heechul yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi namun gagal, tangan Hankyung meraih tangannya sehingga ia tak bisa pergi jauh "Ini tantangan untuk kita, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" Heechul masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dengar, aku tahu ini terkesan tidak adil untuk kita… mereka mendapatkan tempat yang lebih mudah dari kita, tetapi jika kita menyerah terlebih dulu sebelum mencobanya itu sama saja dengan kita pengecut…" Heechul masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Hankyung, Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hankyung "Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu jika aku memiliki trauma dengan tempat gelap bersama Namja… apa kau ingin menyiksaku?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Hankyung terdiam, dia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan agar Heechul ingin masuk kedalam Hutan. Hankyung mulai berpikir dan melihat tangan Heechul yang masih ada digenggamannya "Berpeganganlah pada lenganku, Aku janji akan melidungimu apapun yang terjadi tanpa melakukan hal aneh padamu" Ucap Hankyung meyakinkan Heechul.

Heechul menatap wajah Hankyung cukup lama hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apa Hankyung dapat dipercaya atau tidak "Baiklah.. Aku mempercayaimu" Ujar Heechul yang kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hankyung.

Heechul mulai berpegangan dengan tangan Hankyung, Hankyung tersenyum tipis merasakan tangan Heechul yang melingkar di tangannya '_Ini menyenangkan_' Batin Hankyung dengan senang. "Kau siap?" Heechul mengangguk tanda ia siap.

Hankyung pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Hutan diikuti Heechul yang ada di belakangnya. Cengkraman tangan Heechul pada tangan Hankyung semakin kuat, Hankyung tahu jika Heechul mulai ketakutan sekarang '_Ok ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang senang_' Ucap Hankyung di dalam hatinya seraya menyiapkan pisau lipat yang sekarang ada di salah satu tangannya.

Hankyung mulai merasakan ada beberapa tetas air yang hangat jatuh ke lengan pakaiannya, ia pun menoleh dan melihat Heechul menyembunyikan wajahnya. Walaupun begitu ia tahu jika Heechul, sedang menangis… '_Ini trauma yang buruk_'

Hankyung menyimpan pisau lipatnya kedalam kantung celana Jeansnya dan mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah kosong itu kearah pipi Heechul yang tertutup poni panjangnya, Hankyung menyingkirkan poni itu dan berhasil menyentuh pipi Heechul yang basah.

Heechul sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Hankyung tepat berada di depan wajahnya, namun jujur Heechul tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan tangan Hankyung menari nari di pipi mulusnya.

Ibu jari Hankyung mulai bergerak dibawah mata indah Heechul dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Heechul dengan perlahan "Kumohon… Jangan menangis…" Heechul memegang tangan Hankyung yang ada di pipinya dan melepaskannya

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan…"

Hankyung tersentak mendengar ucapan Heechul, namun ia mengerti jika Heechul masih sulit menerimanya. Hankyung hanya menatap Heechul penuh harap "Kau… percaya padaku kan?" Heechul masih terdiam tanpa memberi jawaban apapun.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan… tetapi setidaknya, izinkan aku untuk melindungimu…" Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hankyung tak mengerti "Kenapa kau sangat ingin melindungiku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, karena kita berdua bukan dokter… Aku sangat ingin melindungimu karena, aku merasa kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang… Jika kau terluka kau boleh membunuhku, jika kau mau…" Heechul lagi lagi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Hankyung, ia tak tahu jika Hankyung adalah orang yang sangat berani mengambil resiko seberat apapun asalkan keinginannya terpenuhi.

Hankyung pun ikut terdiam karena Heechul tak menanggapi perkataannya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Baiklah aku percaya padamu…" Suara Heechul yang tiba tiba terdengar, membuat Hankyung mengembangkan senyumannya "Aku tahu kau bukan pengecut!" Ucapnya seraya mengacak acak rambut Heechul.

"_YA!_ Hentikan itu! Aku benci rambutku berantakkan!" Hankyung tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan Heechul yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya, Hankyung yang masih tertawa pun kembali mengacak acak rambut Heechul yang membuat Heechul kembali merengek seperti anak kecil.

Mendengar rengekkan Heechul yang seperti itu, Hankyung pun tertawa. Namun sepertinya suara tawanya terlalu keras sampai membuat beberapa burung gagak dan kelelawar berterbangan di atas mereka berdua.

'_Itu…_' Heechul yang masih membereskan rambutnya tiba tiba terhenti mendengar suara gagak yang sangat menyiksa telinganya. Mata Heechul kembali menghasil air dan bermuara di pelupuknya "Han…" Hankyung kembali terdiam setelah mendengar Heechul menyebut namanya, Hankyung tahu jika Heechul mulai merasa ketakutan lagi.

_Brrttt!_

"KYAAAAA!" Sesuatu melesat dengan cepat secara tiba tiba tepat di belakang Heechul membuatnya kembali meneteskan air matanya dan berlari dengan cepat kearah Hankyung lalu melingkarkan tangannya erat di tubuh Hankyung yang sedikit terdorong.

Hankyung terdiam kaku dengan perlakuan Heechul yang terlalu tiba tiba. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar dengan mata yang masih menatap ke tempat Heechul sebelumnya. Perlahan Hankyung mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

Otot pipi Hankyung mulai bergerak ke atas secara perlahan membuat seluas senyum terlukis di wajahnya, ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini… Apa ini yang namanya

Cinta?

"_Heechul-ah Gwaenchana?_" Hankyung merasakan Heechul menggeleng di dadanya, ia mulai berspekulasi jika Heechul sedang menangis lagi. Hankyung bahkan sampai lupa apa yang harus mereka cari disini karena Heechul terus ketakutan, ia pun mengingat ingat apa tugasnya dan kembali bertanya pada Heechul

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menangis?" Heechul kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung dan tidak merubah posisinya. "Hahh… Sampai kapan juga kau terus memelukku?" Heechul terdiam sesaat, ia pun menarik wajahnya dan melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini, ia pun melihat tangannya yang melingkar pada sesuatu kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan melihat sosok Namja menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"MENJAUH DARIKU! DASAR BODOH!"

Bentak Heechul yang mendorong Hankyung sampai terjungkal ke tanah basah yang ada dibawahnya. Namja China itu mengaduh kesakitan karena tanah yang basah itu tertanya lumayan sakit, terlebih bokongnya mencium tanah itu cukup keras "Akh… Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu…!" Bentak Hankyung cukup lemah karena merasa ngilu dibagian bokongnya itu.

Heechul pun berjalan dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapat darimana tanpa peduli dengan Hankyung yang masih kesakitan. Heechul bahkan menginjak telapak tangan kiri Hankyung yang berada cukup jauh dari tubuhnya dengan keras, ia tidak sengaja namun ia juga tidak minta maaf pada Hankyung yang mengalami sakit sampai dua kali… Kasihan.

Hankyung yang masih menahan sakit pun kembali berdiri walaupun bokongnya masih terasa sakit begitupun dengan telapak tangannya '_Aku ini beruntung atau sial sih? Dia menyebalkan…_' Batinnya saat ia berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Hankyung pun mulai menyusul Heechul yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya "Kau ingin berjalan kemana? Memang kau tahu arah? Kalau kita tidak bisa kembali pulang bagaimana?" Tanya Hankyung panjang lebar pada Heechul yang terus menerjang dedaunan yang ada di depannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

Tiba tiba saja Heechul berhenti, Hankyung sedikit bingung dengannya '_Jangan jangan ia mulai ketakutan lagi…_' Batinnya yang masih melihat Heechul yang terdiam tiba tiba. "Hey…" Panggil Heechul pada Hankyung yang hanya menatapnya polos dari belakang "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" Hankyung menjawab "Apa itu?" Heechul menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hankyung dengan wajah yang menurutnya sok polos itu "Kau mau tidak berjalan didepanku?" Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Hankyung menganga lebar '_Kukira apa…_' Batin Hankyung yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Heechul, Heechul pun membututi langkah Hankyung dalam diam.

Mereka pun menyusuri hutan itu dan berusaha mencari koin emas yang diperintahkan agar mereka dapat memenangkan lomba itu. "Ngomong ngomong koin emas itu bentuknya seperti apa ya?" Tanya Hankyung yang masih setia berjalan. Heechul mengangkat kedua bahunya "Mana aku tahu", Hankyung mulai mendengus kesal.

Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri hutan yang seakan tidak memiliki ujung. Jika diperhatikan, setiap hutan pasti memiliki keajaiban tersembunyi didalamnya tapi kali ini.. Hankyung dan Heechul hanya melihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dengan lumut yang menempel di batangnya dengan beberapa serangga yang tinggal disana.

Hankyung mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya berharap menemukan apa yang mereka cari '_Ini terlalu luas_' Batinnya saat matanya tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Han!" Hankyung pun berhenti saat Heechul menarik tas yang ada dipunggungnya "Ada apa?" Hankyung melihat mata Heechul mengarah pada sesuatu yang ada di atas pohon, ia pun mengikuti apa yang Heechul lihat tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Hankyung terus menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari apa yang Heechul lihat di atas sana. Karena merasa terganggu Heechul pun menarik rambut Hankyung kearah yang ia lihat dengan matanya "Itu..!" Tunjuknya pada benda itu.

Mata Hankyung tiba tiba bersinar melihat benda yang ada di atas pohon itu "Apa itu koin emasnya?" Heechul pun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hankyung yang ia tarik "Kurasa begitu" Hankyung tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Heechul "Kalau begitu ayo ambil!" Heechul menatap Hankyung bingung "Apa kau gila?"

"Hah? Tunggu apalagi Heechul ayo ambil koinnya!" Seru Hankyung pada Heechul yang hanya diam menatapnya jijik. Menyadari ia dilihat jijik oleh Heechul, Hankyung kembali memasang wajah polosnya "Kenapa?" Heechul masih menatapnya layaknya melihat orang bodoh "Apa kau ingin aku naik keatas sana dan mengambil koinnya?" Hankyung mengangguk cepat dan kembali menatap Heechul dengan wajah polosnya.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya "Apa?!" Heechul benar benar tidak mengerti dengan sepupu Siwon yang satu ini, entah Hankyung itu memang polos, sok polos, atau bodoh(?). Heechul berpikir cepat dan bertanya lagi pada Namja aneh yang ada disampingnya ini "Apa rencanamu hm?" Tanya lembut pada Hankyung.

"Aku ingin kau yang naik kesana dan mengambil koin emas itu lalu turun dari pohon dengan selamat, jika kau jatuh sebelum kakimu menyentuh tanah aku yang akan menangkapmu agar bokongmu tidak mendarat di tanah ini, asal kau tahu saja ya.. jika bokongmu mendarat di tanah ini kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa!" Heechul menganga cukup lebar, sepertinya Heechul merasa jika Hankyung adalah manusia paling bodoh yang ada didunia sampai sampai ia menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan ingin membunuh "Jika kau tidak berhasil menangkapku apa yang akan kau lakukan hmmm?!" Tanyanya dengan penekanan dibagian akhirnya. Hankyung kembali menunjukkan wajah polos tanpa dosanya "Apa maksudmu?"

'_KAU MINTA DIBUNUH YA?!_' Batin Heechul mulai mengamuk seiring dengan perubahan wajahnya, sepertinya Hankyung benar benar bodoh…

"Maksudku… JIKA AKU JATUH DARI POHON ITU DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENANGKAPKU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Hankyung diam seketika dengan perasaan yang mulai menciut karena bentakkan Heechul yang lebih keras dibandingkan bentakkan ayahnya. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Yeoja yang memiliki sifat yang lebih menyeramkan daripada ayahnya Siwon.

Heechul masih menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan, namun Hankyung mulai merubah tatapannya menjadi lebih keren dari sebelumnya "Jika aku tidak berhasil menangkapmu…"

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika kau mau"

Heechul menatap Hankyung tak percaya "Kau yakin?" Hankyung kembali mengangguk yakin dengan tatapan yang benar benar tajam. "Aku tidak mau…" Hankyung terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Heechul "Kenapa?" Heechul termenung

"Jika aku membunuhmu, aku akan sendirian disini… Bagaimana aku bisa kembali pulang kerumah jika aku saja tidak tahu arah dan takut dengan tempat gelap…" Hankyung tersenyum namun tiba tiba senyumnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah bingung yang aneh

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul "Aku ingin kau yang naik keatas sana" Hankyung berteriak dalam hatinya mendengar keinginan Heechul yang terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinganya. Jujur ia takut jika ia terjatuh dari atas pohon, ia tidak takut ketinggian tapi jika ia terluka parah disaat seperti ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

"Kau yakin…?" Heechul mengangguk senang atas pertanyaan Hankyung. Hankyung mulai mengeluh dan mengutarakan berjuta alasan agar Heechul tidak menyuruhnya naik keatas sana, namun Heechul hanya menatapnya santai

"Kau lebih pilih mana? Aku yang naik keatas dan aku terluka, atau kau yang naik keatas dan aku selamat? Kau sudah janji padaku, kau akan melindungiku dan tidak akan membiarkanku terluka karena kita berdua bukan dokter" Hankyung tersentak dengan pilihan Heechul, ia tidak tahu apa ia di bodohi atau ia memang bodoh… Ia tidak menyangka jika Heechul akan mengulang kata katanya lagi

Hankyung menghela nafasnya berat dan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal "Baiklah baik… aku yang naik keatas, kau tunggu disini ok?!" Heechul mengangguk sekali tanda ia setuju.

Hankyung pun bersiap dan ia pun memanjat pohon yang berdiameter cukup besar itu, dengan mudah Hankyung memanjat pohon itu dari satu batang kebatang lain karena lumut yang ada disana tidak tumbuh banyak. Pohon itu cukup tinggi dengan batang batang besar yang menjalar di setiap sisinya, Perlahan Hankyung mulai mendekati tempat dimana koin emas itu disimpan.

_Grabb!_

"Dapat!" Ucap Hankyung saat tangannya meraih kantong yang menurut Heechul berisi koin emas yang mereka cari untuk mendapat hadiah. Hankyung pun membuka kantong itu dengan perlahan agar ia tidak jatuh, ia mengintip apa yang ada didalam sana

"_HEECHUL-AH!_ INI BENAR BENAR KOIN EMASNYA!"

"BENARKAH?!"

"YAA! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!"

"KALAU BEGITU LEMPAR KANTONG ITU PADAKU!"

"OK!"

Hankyung pun melemparkan kantong yang berisi koin emas itu dari atas pohon pada Heechul yang ada di bawah.

_Hap!_

Dengan mudahnya Heechul menangkap kantong itu dan melihat isinya. Mata Heechul membulat dengan sempurna melihat kantong itu terisi oleh koin emas yang sangat banyak, dilihatnya satu per satu koin emas yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Koin emas itu seperti koin biasa namun warnanya emas dengan lambang aneh di kedua sisinya, Heechul sedikit ragu dengan koin emas itu namun sepertinya setan yang ada di dalam tubuh Heechul lebih banyak daripada malaikatnya sehingga ia tidak peduli itu milik siapa yang penting ia bisa pulang kerumah dengan selamat dan membawa oleh oleh berupa uang.

Heechul pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan senang kearah hutan yang lain berharap ia mendapat kantong seperti ini lebih banyak lagi tanpa memperdulikan Hankyung yang masih berada di atas pohon. Hankyung hanya menatap kepergian Heechul dari atas sana.

"_Heechul-ah!_ Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya dari sana, Heechul masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Hankyung kembali menarik nafas "_Heechul-ah!_ Aku tidak bisa turun dari sini!" Heechul berhenti sejenak "Bagaimana bisa kau naik kesana tapi tidak turun dari sana? Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini" Ujarnya tanpa melihat Hankyung yang memang benar benar kesulitan turun.

"Bercanda katamu?! Apa kau kira disaat yang menentukan aku hidup atau mati ini aku masih bisa bercanda?! Pohon ini terlalu tinggi Heechul! _YA! KIM HEECHUL!_" Heechul tetap tidak peduli pada Hankyung dan terus berjalan lurus tanpa melihat orang yang sedang kesusahan turun.

Hankyung tidak punya pilihan sekarang. Sangat percuma meneriaki Heechul, sampai suaranya habis pun pasti tidak ada gunanya! Heechul terlalu senang dengan kantong koin yang ada ditangannya.

Dengan hati hati, Hankyung mulai menggerakkan kaki nya dan berusaha turun dari pohon yang tinggi itu. Ia mulai bergerak dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dengan perlahan, sesekali ia melihat Heechul yang terus berjalan bersamaan dengan kakinya yang menginjak dahan besar. Ia terus hal itu terus menerus sampai

_Sltt!_

"WOAAAA!"

Hankyung terpeleset, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak bagian batang pohon yang berlumut. Dengan sigap tangannya meraih batang pohon lain agar ia tidak langsung jatuh ketanah. "_HEECHUL-AHHH!_ TOLONG AKU!" Heechul terdiam sebentar walaupun matanya masih menatap kantong yang ada di tangannya "Tolong apa?"

"AKU HAMPIR JATUH!" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata terpejam "Jangan bercanda _Hankyung-ah_…" Hankyung hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapan Heechul yang sedari tadi meragukannya "INI SUNGGUHAN! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA! AKU HAMPIR JATUH!" Teriaknya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih bergelantungan di dahan pohon

Heechul semakin menyebalkan "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Wajahmu saja tidak dapat dipercaya fufufu~" Hankyung terus menggerakkan tubuhnya kesal "AKU SUNGGUHAN! BAGAIMANA BISA DISAAT SEPERTI INI AKU MENGAJAKMU BERCANDA?! CEPATLAH TOLONG AKU SEBELUM AKU-!"

_KKRRRTTKKK!_

Hankyung mengarahkan matanya pada asal suara yang mengejutkan untuknya, ujung batang besar yang ia jadikan penopang tubuhnya hampir patah "Oh… tidak…"

_TAK!_

"WOOOAAAAAA!"

_BRUKKK!_

Heechul tersentak mendengar suara benda jatuh dengan keras dari belakangnya "Han?" Tidak ada jawaban, yang ia dengar dari sana hanya sura seseorang menahan sakit yang sepertinya amat sakit. Ia pun memutarkan kepalanya secara perlahan diikuti tubuhnya yang lemas seketika saat melihat Hankyung yang terkulai menahan sakit dengan kepala yang berdarah dan tangan kanan yang tertindih batang besar.

"HANKYUNG!"

* * *

Huaaahhhh~! Akhirnya aku bisa balik lagi ngebawa chap yang kedua! kebanyakan tah? yang penting lanjut terus pantang mundur ^_^)/  
Gomawo ya buat yang udah review di chap kemarin, hehehe~

Sekian terima Rnr~


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

Sebuah kobaran api kecil terlihat didepan tenda yang baru saja didirikan oleh seorang Yeoja yang memiliki rambut indah namun pemarah. Heechul menancapkan besi terakhir kedalam tanah dan tenda yang ia susun dengan susah payah atas instruksi Hankyung pun telah berdiri tegak.

"Yah! Kerja bagus Kim Heechul!" Seru Hankyung pada Heechul yang kelelahan. Heechul pun meletakkan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam tenda yang ia bangun atas instruksi Hankyung itu "Setelah tenda itu selesai, kurasa sekarang giliranmu yang harus ku urus…" Heechul pun segera masuk kedalam tenda mengambil obat tetes, kapas, plester dan perban dari dalam tasnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hankyung yang sedang bersandar pada pohon besar dan menatap Hankyung yang juga sedang menatapnya '_Dia benar benar kuat, masih sanggup berjalan bahkan menuntunku menyusun tenda… Jatuh dari pohon setinggi itu kan sangat sakit_'. Heechul duduk di depan Hankyung dan mulai mengurusi luka Hankyung.

Heechul mengambil kapas sekaligus membuka tutup obat tetesnya "Tahan sedikit" Ucapnya yang mulai meneteskan obat itu pada luka yang ada di kepala Hankyung dan menutupnya dengan kapas yang ada di tangannya. "Tolong pegang ini dulu" Hankyung pun menekan pelan kapas yang ada dikepalanya agar kapasnya tidak jatuh, ia melihat Heechul yang sedang mengambil plester dan menempelkannya pada kapas yang ada dikepalanya.

Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bingung "Kenapa kau bisa menangani luka ku?" Heechul terus fokus pada peralatan medisnya "Memangnya salah jika aku menangani luka mu?" Ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Namja menyebalkan yang ada di depannya. Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal "Tidak juga… Aku hanya bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi ku" Jawab Heechul dengan bentakkan yang membuat Hankyung diam seketika '_Ok… dia kembali menakutkan_ ' Batin Hankyung dalam wajah datarnya. "Ulurkan tanganmu" Hankyung pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sakit pada pergelangannya. Heechul pun mulai mengecek apa yang terjadi pada pergelangan tangan Namja menyebalkan itu.

'_Ini menyenangkan!_' Batin Hankyung yang mulai tersenyum karena Heechul memegang tangannya dengan lembut. Heechul melihat tingkah laku Hankyung yang aneh "Sakit tidak?" Hankyung pun menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. Heechul pun ikut tersenyum namun senyumnya terlihat lebih aneh dari Hankyung mungkin sebenarnya itu bukan senyum, ia mulai mengelus tangan Hankyung yang semakin tersenyum lebar secara lembut.

_KRAKKK!_

"AAAAKKHHHH!"

Teriakkan Hankyung yang sangat keras membuat beberapa burung yang ada di hutan berterbangan entah kemana. Deru nafas Hankyung masih terdengar keras setelah Heechul menarik pergelangan tangan Hankyung yang memang sedang sakit karena jatuh dari pohon yang sangat tinggi hanya untuk mengambil koin emas, ia bahkan mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Jika bukan Heechul yang menyuruhnya naik ke pohon itu, Hankyung tidak akan sudi melakukan hal yang membuat nyawanya terancam itu.

Hankyung menarik nafasnya dalam dalam "KENAPA KAU MENARIK TANGANKU?!" Heechul hanya diam dan mulai membelitkan perban ke pergelangan tangan Hankyung yang menatapnya aneh. Jujur saja, Hankyung bingung kenapa Heechul melakukan gerakan yang membuatnya terkejut seperti itu.

Heechul terlihat sudah selesai dengan pergelangan tangan Hankyung, ia pun membereskan peralatannya "Aku menarik tanganmu hanya untuk membuat tanganmu tidak kaku karena pergelangan tanganmu itu terkilir, mungkin itu akan sembuh beberapa hari kedepan" Ujarnya seraya masuk ke tenda untuk meletakkan peralatan medisnya.

Namja yang masih bersandar pada pohon besar itu hanya menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Heechul yang selalu berjalan kesana kemari tak tau arah tujuan "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyanya pada Heechul. "Entahlah… aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini… Ini terlalu luas, dan lagi…" Ia melihat ponselnya yang ada di tangannya dan wajahnya semakin cemas "Disini tidak ada sinyal… dan tidak ada listrik… Bateraiku habis" Lanjutnya dengan lemas dan terduduk di tanah yang dilapisi dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon di sekitar mereka.

"Tenang saja!" Heechul mengalihkan penglihatannya pada suara yang ada di sampingnya, Ia melihat Hankyung tersenyum lebar "Aku punya ini~" Ujarnya dengan sebuah walkie-talkie kecil di tangannya. Heechul mengerutkan alisnya "Apa itu bisa berfungsi?" Hankyung mengangguk yakin dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Walau begitu, tetap saja Heechul belum percaya dengan kata kata Hankyung. Ia terus menatap ragu Hankyung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sekian lama ditatap seperti itu oleh Yeoja cerewet yang ada di depannya, Hankyung pun akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Heechul. Hankyung pun mulai menekan tombol yang ada di walkie-talkie nya.

_Nit_

"Test! Hankyung pada Siwon! _Krggg!_"

Heechul semakin tidak percaya pada Hankyung namun Namja itu masih saja berusaha menghubungi Siwon lewat benda mainan mereka saat masih kanak kanak. '_Apa dia mulai gila?_' Batin Heechul saat melihat Hankyung menggoyang goyangkan benda itu sambil memaki maki benda itu dan juga Siwon.

Heechul mulai bosan dengan kelakuan Hankyung yang semakin aneh "Hey ayolah… Sampai kau mati pun kurasa benda itu tidak akan mampu menolong kita! Apa kau lupa kita dimana? Kita ada dihutan! Dan kau tahu artinya apa?! Itu artinya tidak ada sinyal!" Hankyung menghentikan makiannya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali '_Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_' Batinnya aneh.

Hankyung mengorek lubang di telinganya berharap ia tidak tuli "Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya pada Heechul yang masih terbawa emosi "Aku bilang… KITA ADA DIHUTAN! DAN ITU ARTINYA TIDAK ADA SINYAL!" Ulang Heechul dengan emosi yang semakin berkobar panas pada Hankyung yang masih menatapnya konyol '_Apa dia gila?_' Batinnya. Ia menahan tawanya dengan susah payah mendengar ucapan Heechul yang terdengar konyol ditelinganya "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Hankyung dengan nada yang aneh karena menahan tawa.

Heechul terlihat semakin panas dengan Hankyung "APA KAU MINTA DIBUNUH HAAAAAAAHHHHH?!" Bukannya diam, Hankyung justru semakin menggila. Ia sampai tidak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi, Hankyung tertawa dengan keras seakan tidak peduli jika nyawanya terancam.

"KAU INGIN KUBUNUH SUNGGUHAN HEHHH?!" Teriakan Heechul semakin menjadi jadi, Hankyung pun menghentikan aktifitas tertawanya. Ia mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata "O-Oh~! Tenanglah tenang…Tapi jujur Heechul, aku tidak tahu kau ini memang tidak tahu atau apa" Heechul membelalakkan matanya heran dengan pernyataan Hankyung, Namja menyebalkan itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Tapi… ini walkie-talkie bukan ponsel…"

Heechul hanya dapat terdiam kaku mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung '_Sial…_' Umpatnya dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hankyung saat ini karena yang dikatakan Hankyung itu benar, tapi… bukan Kim Heechul namanya jika minta maaf sama mudahnya dengan mengatakan dasar bodoh. Heechul pun memilih untuk bungkam daripada ia harus di tertawai Hankyung untuk kedua kalinya, ia muak dengan itu.

Hankyung pun kembali mencoba menghubungi Siwon lewat walkie-talkie usang mereka.

"Test! Hankyung pada Siwon!" Ucapnya cukup kencang berharap Siwon menjawab peringatannya, namun lagi lagi belum ada jawaban dari sepupunya itu. Hankyung pun kembali mencoba memperingati Siwon dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"TEST! HANKYUNG PADA SIWON!"

_krrggg!_

"_Ya Ya! Aku dengar! Kembali Siwon pada Hankyung ganti!_" Hankyung tersenyum bahagia pada Heechul yang mendongak saat mendengar suara sepupu Hankyung yang sangat dekat dengannya dari walkie-talkie kesayangan milik Hankyung.

Hankyung memulai pembicaraan mereka lewat benda itu "Hey Bos! Bagaimana kabarmu-ehm… Maksudku… kau dan Kibum, ya… kalian?"

"_Kami? Ah… Kami baik baik saja, yang lain juga begitu! Kami bahkan mendirikan tenda bersama sama, Kalian bagaimana?_"

Hankyung dan Heechul nampak terkejut mendengar kata kata Siwon

"Apa kalian berada di tempat yang sama?" Tanya Hankyung sedikit aneh

"_Eh? Tentu saja… Kami baru saja diberitahu oleh Ahjussi yang berisik itu jika semua isi bola adalah perkebunan apel dan hanya satu yang berisi tulisan hutan, ada apa? Kalian tidak tahu? Oh iya! Harusnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!_"

Hankyung dan Heechul nampak stres dengan Song Ahjussi yang seakan mengerjai mereka, Hankyung pun kembali berbicara pada Siwon

"O? iya… iya… Kami… ehm maksudku, Heechul baik baik saja"

"_Kenapa hanya Heechul? BAGAIMANA DENGANMU?!_"

"Aku baik tapi dahi dan pergelangan tanganku mengalami kecelakaan"

"_Kecelakaan apa?_"

"Aku… Jatuh dari pohon"

"_Huh?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hahahaha! Kau jatuh dari pohon! Hahahaha!_"

"Itu tidak lucu CHOI SIWON!"

"_Omp! Ok ok kkkk~ Bagaimana ceritanya?_"

"Kurasa itu bukan cerita yang bagus untuk didengar"

"_Begitukah? Kalau begitu berarti cerita itu adalah cerita yang lucu untuk di dengar! KKkkkk!_"

"HENTIKAN ITU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU CHOI SIWON!"

"_Hehe~ Baiklah baik aku akan berhenti… Jadi bagaimana?_"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"_Tentu saja kedekatanmu dengan Heechul!_"

"Biasa saja"

"_Hah?_"

"Huft… kami biasa saja tuan Choi"

"_Benarkah?_"

"Tentu saja"

"_Hah… Kalian benar benar mengecewakan! Ku kira kalian sudah jadian dan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti aku dan Kibum juga yang lain, tapi kenapa kalian belum jadian juga?!_"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk bersama dengannya?!" Balas Hankyung dan Heechul secara bersamaan, membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan

"_Heh… padahal kalian juga kompak, tapi terserah kalian aku hanya ingin kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih atau mungkin suami istri… Kalau begitu aku sudahi ya, kami ingin makan malam bersama sekarang! Annyeong!"_

Krrrgggg!

Hankyung hanya dapat terdiam sedangkan Heechul menunjukkan wajah bosan tingkat dewanya. Hankyung pun mulai berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari sandarannya yang semakin lama semakin membuat punggungnya gatal, sedangkan Heechul lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam?" Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul yang sudah di dalam tenda "Tentu saja aku ingin makan…" Jawab Heechul pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Hankyung "Kalau begitu ayo makan!" Dengan cepat Heechul mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tenda dan menatap Hankyung aneh "Apa katamu?"

Hankyung hanya menatap Heechul polos "Kita makan malam bersama… seperti mereka memangnya tidak bisa?" Heechul pun kembali masuk kedalam tenda dan melemparkan makanan Hankyung dari dalam sana pada Namja yang ada di luar tenda "Kau bisa makan makananmu sendiri!" Hankyung mengambil kotak makannya dan menatap kedalam tenda namun ia tidak dapat melihat Heechul dari sana

"Tapi Heechul…"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kiri…"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau tidak hati hati!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Aku bukan ibumu!"

Hankyung sedikit tersentak mendengar kata ibu dari mulut Yeoja itu, ia terdiam dan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, dan berjalan mendekati pintu tenda lalu duduk disana, ia pun membukan kotak makannya dan terpaksa memakan makanannya dengan tangan kiri.

* * *

2 Hari Kemudian…

Hankyung berjalan di ikuti oleh Heechul yang sangat risih dengan nyamuk nyamuk yang ada di sekitarnya, Ia terus menggerak gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir serangga menyebalkan yang terus berterbangan di sekitarnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hankyung juga risish dengan nyamuk itu namun ia lebih menanggapinya dengan tenang karena ia mengerti kenapa nyamuk nyamuk itu terus mengitari mereka berdua…

Mereka belum mandi sampai hari ke tiga mereka di dalam hutan ini…

Jangan di bayangkan bagaimana aroma tubuh mereka masing masing yang sudah tidak wangi itu. Keadaan mereka cukup mengenaskan di hari ini, mereka belum mandi, kehabisan air, kotor, dan hampir kehabisan makanan.

Setidaknya mereka telah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa kantong koin emas selama tiga hari ini…

Heechul terlihat mulai kelelahan "AKU LELAHHHHH!" Teriakannya membuat beberapa burung terbang menjauh tanpa tujuan. Hankyung tentu saja mendengar teriakan Yeoja berisik yang ada di belakangnya itu namun ia terus saja berjalan, wajar saja Heechul meneriakkan hal itu sampai 20 kali selama perjalanan hari ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita istirahat dulu?! Aku benar benar lelah Han!" Hankyung terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakangnya "Jika kita berhenti sekarang memangnya kau mau menunggu hujan turun hanya untuk mandi?!" Heechul semakin gusar "Tapi kakiku benar benar sakit sekarang…" Hankyung semakin menghentakkan kakinya lantang

"Apa kau kira kakiku tidak sakit juga hah?!..." Bentaknya seraya memutar tubuhnya yang membuat matanya melihat sosok Yeoja dengan wajah pucat sedang terduduk lemas di atas tanah merah yang tertutupi daun daun yang jatuh dari pohon di sekitarnya.

Dengan sigap Hankyung segera berlari menuju Heechul yang hampir pingsan. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Heechul yang sedang terengah dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Bibir Hankyung terlihat bergetar melihat keadaan Heechul sekarang, ia ingin bicara tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Bibirnya semakin kelu ketika mata indahnya melihat Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat lemah "Apa… kau ingin… membunuhku…? Huh…?". Hankyung tidak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang, pikiran dan perasaannya benar benar kacau sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah membentak Heechul yang sudah kelelahan sebelumnya… seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu pada seorang Yeoja.

Heechul masih menatap Hankyung yang terdiam di depannya HeH"Jawab pertanyaanku… Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Apa kau ingin aku mati? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian ditempat ini?!" Kepala Hankyung terasa sangat pening mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Heechul pun semakin menjadi jadi karena Hankyung tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya "Silahkan saja… Kau dapat melakukan hal itu jika kau mau! Kau dapat MEMBUNUHKU sekarang! Kau juga dapat melihatku MATI disini! Dan kau juga dapat pergi MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN ditempat ini! kau dapat melakukannya… Tapi kau tidak akan pernah menepati janjimu padaku…!" Heechul menekankan beberapa kata pada Namja yang masih terdiam dihadapannya.

Hankyung terdiam, tapi kali ini bukan karena ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, melainkan ia sedang berpikir. Hankyung pun mulai berdiri dan merubah posisi tasnya, yang awalnya di belakang sekarang menjadi di depan. Setelah posisi tasnya sempurna, Hankyung terduduk dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, punggungnyalah yang menatap Heechul, kedua tangannya seakan mempersilahkan Heechul untuk naik ke punggungnya itu. Namun, Heechul hanya terdiam heran dengan apa yang Hankyung lakukan.

"Cepatlah naik…! Tidak selamanya aku akan mengendongmu…" Kalimat itulah yang terdengar sampai ketelinga Heechul yang masih terdiam. Hankyung kembali berucap "Karena aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, melihatmu mati dan meninggalkanmu sendirian… Kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang, jika kau terluka… kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga" Heechul masih terdiam. Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Heechul dengan senyuman yang sangat meyakinkan "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu! Karena Aku adalah Aku, bukan Dia!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Heechul pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada Hankyung yang siap membopongnya. Ia mulai mengeratkan pegangannya saat Hankyung mulai berdiri. "Kau siap?" Heechul mengangguk yakin, Hankyung tersenyum namun ia tak kunjung melangkah.

Heechul terheran heran dengan tingkah Hankyung "Kenapa kau tak berjalan juga? Apa pergelangan tanganmu sudah baikan?" Hankyung menggeleng pelan "Ini masih sakit, tapi kurasa ini akan cepat sembuh jika kau merubah posisimu" Ujarnya yang membuat Heechul kembali bertanya "Maksudmu?"

"Aku menggendongmu dengan keadaan kau terduduk tegak seperti sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, setidaknya kau ubah posisimu itu menjadi sedikit mengarah kedepan. Itu akan membuat beban di tanganku menjadi sedikit ringan" Mendengar instruksi Hankyung, Heechul pun melakukannya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi lebih maju kedepan atau bisa dikatakan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Hankyung. Bahkan Heechul melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Hankyung.

Tanpa Heechul sadari, Otot pipi Hankyung mulai tertarik keatas dan membuat seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya "Baiklah! Itu lebih baik, ayo kita pergi!" Ucapnya dengan semangat. Hankyung pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia tak peduli seberapa berat beban yang ia tanggung sekarang. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya seakan menjadi raja walau kenyataannya ia adalah budak Heechul sekarang.

'_Ini menyenangkan!_' Batin Hankyung yang masih setia dengan senyum cerahnya saat kedua lengan Heechul semakin melingkar dengan erat pada bahunya. Heechul terus menatap lurus pada tanah yang sedang diinjak oleh Namja yang membopongnya sekarang.

"Han…" Sebuah suara keluar dari bibir indahnya. Hankyung masih tersenyum cerah terus membopong Heechul tanpa merasa lelah "Hmm?" Balasnya dengan singkat tanpa menoleh pada Heechul. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Apa ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Heechul tersenyum licik mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung yang masih membopongnya. "Hmm… Belum… Ini belum membuatku percaya denganmu!" Jawabnya dengan nada sok imut, Hankyung menghela nafasnya "Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mempercayaiku huh?" Tanya Hankyung yang terus menerobos dedaunan dengan beban berlebih di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu boleh?" Hankyung pun mengangguk tanda ia memperbolehkan Heechul bertanya padanya, yang pasti Hankyung yakin kalau Yeoja menyusahkan itu akan bertanya tentang banyak hal dan pasti… itu tentang rahasianya.

"Apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih? Dan apa sekarang kau masih memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya"

"Kau tidak pernah berkencan?"

"Tidak... Tidak tahu…"

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Karena aku tidak mengerti apa itu kencan"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tidak pernah mengalami ciuman pertama… benarkan?"

"Salah!"

"Hah?! Kau pernah mengalaminya?! Dengan Siapa?! Bagaimana ceritanya?!"

"Ya… Dengan teman sekelasku ketika SMP, aku tidak sengaja tersandung dan terjatuh tepat diatasnya… Bibirku tepat berada di atas bibirnya, namun setelah itu aku segera bangun dan minta maaf. Untungnya tidak ada orang disana kecuali aku dan dia jadi ini adalah rahasia kita, jangan beritahu keorang lain ok?"

"Aku mengerti! Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Biasa saja…"

"Eh…? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau tidak gugup?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa gugup kalau kejadian itu terjadi saat aku tersandung dan terjatuh?! Itu ciuman pertama yang tidak menarik! Tapi mungkin untuk dia.. itu istimewa hahahaha!"

Heechul _sweetdrop_ seketika mendengar kenarsisan Namja oleng yang masih membopongnya ini "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu…?" Tanya Heechul tidak sungguh sungguh, sebenarnya ia hanya bergumam namun gumamannya itu terdengar seperti tanda tanya untuk Hankyung. "Tentu saja… Aku ini dulu bunga mawar hitam di sekolah" Jawab Hankyung dengan bangganya. Heechul berpikir mendengar ucapan Hankyung yang tidak ia mengerti "Bunga mawar hitam? Apa maksudnya?"

"Bunga mawar hitam itu artinya… Seseorang yang tampan dan sangat mempesona yang mampu membuat para Yeoja tergila gila karena pesonanya… itu hanya arti mawarnya saja…" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya "Eh…? Lalu bagaimana dengan warna hitamnya?" Tanya Heechul dengan polosnya. Entah apa yang terjadi namun tiba tiba, langkah Hankyung terhenti begitu saja. Ia menurunkan Heechul dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul hanya dapat melihatnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan di otaknya '_Kenapa dia?_'

Heechul yang masih penasaran terus saja memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Hankyung yang tiba tiba berubah 180 derajat "Lalu bagaimana dengan seluruh artinya bunga mawar hitam?" Tanyanya yang mulai melangkah mendekati Hankyung.

Hankyung menarik nafasnya "Mawar itu cantik, tetapi berbahaya. Mungkin kau dapat memahami sendiri apa maksudku… "

Heechul masih nampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hankyung, namun ia yakin jika itu adalah perumpamaan dari sekolahnya untuk Hankyung… Tapi kenapa harus perumpamaan seperti itu? Pertanyaan itulah yang ada diotak Heechul sekarang. Namun Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bertanya pada Hankyung yang kelihatan seperti orang yang menanggung beban berlebih.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu, seluruh pasangan sudah mendirikan tenda mereka masing masing. Namun, Hankyung dan Heechul masih saja berjalan menerjang kegelapan dengan penerangan seadanya.

_Tap!_

"Eh? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Heechul pada Namja di depannya itu. Hankyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memajang wajah anehnya "Hmm… Aku ingin buang air kecil…" Heechul tercengang mendengar keinginan Hankyung yang menurutnya aneh itu, sedangkan Hankyung mulai tak kuat menahan keinginannya.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu Ok? Aku akan segera kembali!" Pinta Hankyung dengan penuh harapan pada Heechul "Cepatlah!". Dengan cepat, Hankyung melesat ke belakang pohon besar yang ada di samping mereka. Percikan air terdengar cukup keras di telinga Heechul yang menungguinya dengan setia walau ia rada malas.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, Hankyung pun muncul dari balik pohon itu dan pergi begitu saja kearah jalan yang ingin mereka lalui sebelumnya. Heechul sedikit terkejut "Cepat sekali…" Ucapnya namun tak ada reaksi dari Hankyung, Namja itu terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Heechul "Hey! Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya seraya berlari mengejar Hankyung yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Suara suara binatang malam yang ada di hutan mulai terdengar dengan nyaringnya di dalam sana. Bulu kuduk Heechul mulai berdiri tegak, ia ketakutan. Heechul pun mulai berlari kecilmendekati Hankyung dan memegangi lengan kekar itu, namun tidak ada reaksi hangat dari Hankyung seperti yang ia lakukan pada Heechul sebelumnya. Hankyung hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang sudah ketakutan.

Cengkraman Heechul semakin erat karena takut "Han… bagaimana kalau kita membuat tenda sekarang… aku takut…" Tanyanya pada Hankyung, namun Namja itu hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Heechul. Heechul semakin panik dengan sikap Hankyung yang sangat aneh ini. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan Hankyung yang ternyata sangat…

Dingin…

"Han apa kau sakit?" Tanya Heechul yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hankyung namun Namja itu hanya terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Heechul mencoba melihat wajah Hankyung dari samping. Ia memaksa kepalanya menoleh dan melihat wajah Hankyung dari sana.

Heechul tersentak melihat wajah Hankyung yang sangat pucat, ia benar benar terkejut sampai sebuah suara terlontar tanpa sengaja dari mulutnya. Namun siapa sangaka jika suaranya, justru membuat Namja itu menoleh dengan sangat cepat dan menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna merah dengan darah mengalir dari matanya itu.

_Deg… Deg!_

Heechul terkejut dan terjatuh ketanah karena lemas melihat itu semua '_Tidak mungkin… Han… Dia… Kenapa…?_' Batinnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Mata indah Heechul melihat Namja itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, namun beberapa saat setelahnya, Namja itu hanya terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang sangat ketakutan.

Tidak sepatah kata pun dapat keluar dari bibir Heechul. Ia takut, takut dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak memanggil Hankyung, namun keinginan itu ia urungkan setelah mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Heechul terus memperhatikan Namja itu dari kejauhan, Namja itu masih terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, mata Heechul tiba tiba tidak melihat sosoknya lagi seperti hilang di tiup angin. Heechul mulai menyilangkan kakinya dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk erat kakinya itu '_Bagaimana mungkin Hankyung dapat menghilang seperti itu?! Tidak… Tidak mungkin… China oleng itu tidak mungkin dapat menghilang seperti itu kecuali dia…_'

_Krrsskk krskkk!_

Mata Heechul kini beralih pada asal suara dari semak yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas, dan tentu saja membuat Heechul semakin ketakutan. Pelukan tangan Heechul pada kakinya sendiri semakin erat, Heechul ingin memejamkan matanya tetapi ia takut melakukannya. Otak Heechul benar benar sudah penuh dengan berbagai prasangka buruk tentang 'Sesuatu' yang ada dibalik semak itu.

Sesuatu yang ada dibalik semak itu semakin dekat…

'_Oh tidak…_'

_Krrsskk krskkk!_

'Ini tidak mungkin!'

Krrsskk krskkk!

'TIDAK!'

Krrsskk krskkk! SRRRAAAKKKK!

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Teriak Heechul dengan sangat kencang berhasil membuat para binatang di hutan berlarian dari tempat mereka untuk mencari tempat perlindungan lain. Sesuatu yang ada di balik semak itu kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan Heechul yang masih ketakutan. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang besar dengan gundukan di punggungnya. Heechul benar benar tidak berani melihat makhluk itu, ia terus menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi kepalanya..

_Dukk… Dukk… Dukk…_

Sosok itu terlihat memukul mukul suatu benda yang ada di tangan kanannya pada tangan kirinya. "Jangan bunuh aku…" Ucap Heechul yang masih ketakutan. Makhluk itu diam dan sepertinya kebingungan dengan perkataan Heechul "Kumohon pergilah…". Makhluk itu semakin bingung dan mengeluarkan sedikit suara namun sangat kecil sehingga Heechul tidak mendengarnya.

Heechul terus saja mengeluarkan kalimat kalimat yang tidak dimengerti oleh makhluk itu, dan karena rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi makhluk itupun semakin mendekati Heechul yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Makhluk itu berjongkok tepat di depan Heechul dan sukses membuat Heechul semakin ketakutan.

_Puk!_

"UWWAAAAA!"

"Hey… Hey! Ini aku!"

Heechul terdiam sejenak dan berpikir apakah ini benar benar manusia atau bukan tanpa mengubah posisinya. Sosok itu terlihat menggerakkan benda yang ada ditangannya dan membuat benda itu menyala "Sudah buka matamu dan lihatlah orang tampan yang ada di depanmu ini!" Ucapnya pada Heechul yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

'_Ayo Heechul percaya pada dirimu sendiri! Dia manusia!_' Batin Heechul yang mulai mengubah posisinya walau belum membuka matanya…

1

2

3

"KYAAAA! HANNN! TU!"

Teriak Heechul yang benar benar ketakutan dengan sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang. Itu memang Hankyung dan yang pasti Namja itu manusia tapi ia benar benar membuat Heechul terkejut sampai ia berdiri dengan tegap. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Heechul membuka matanya, ia melihat Hankyung menyorot wajahnya dari bawah dagunya dengan senter yang sangat terang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti sosok hantu gila.

"Fufufu… Kau ketakutan ya?" Ejek Hankyung pada Heechul yang masih mengatur nafasnya "Itu bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Heechul yang masih terengah engah sedangkan Hankyung hanya tertawa kecil. Hankyung masih ingin menggoda Heechul "Sudahlah akui saja… Kau ketakutankan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi pada Heechul dengan nada yang lebih mengejek daripada sebelumnya. "Sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu bodoh! Hosh… Hosh… Oh iya, kau ini Hankyung kan?" Hankyung sedikit menatap Heechul dengan tatapan konyolnya mendengar pertanyaan gila Heechul "Tentu saja aku Tan Hankyung yang memiliki nama mandarin Hangeng Tan! Kenapa?"

Heechul menggeleng cepat "Aku hanya khawatir kau bukan Hankyung yang ku kenal…" Hankyung menaikkan salah satu alisnya '_Eh? Kenapa dia?_' Batinnya yang khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah Heechul. "Hmm… Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu" Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya "Apa?" Hankyung menatapnya dengan cukup serius "Kenapa tadi kau ketakutan dan mengatakan hal aneh yang tak aku mengerti? Kau berbicara dengan siapa saat aku sedang buang air? Kenapa juga kau berjalan sendirian meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku sedang buang air?"

Heechul membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung "HAH?!" Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Hankyung katakan "Jadi dia itu…" Ucap Heechul dengan gerakan kepalanya mengarah pada jalan kemana Namja itu pergi. "Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran. Heechul kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hankyung yang menatapnya serius.

"Saat kau buang air kecil, aku menunggumu di dekat situ… Tapi tiba tiba aku melihatmu keluar dari balik pohon itu dan berjalan begitu saja, aku kira kau sudah selesai jadi aku pergi mengikutimu…" Air mata Heechul setetes demi setetes mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Namun… Setiap kali aku mengajakmu bicara… kau tidak pernah menjawabku… k-karena aku penasaran… Akupun memegang lenganmu dan menyentuh telapak tangamu…" Isak tangis Heechul pun mulai terdengar "Tapi ternyata… Hiks… Telapak tangan..mu… terasa sangat d-dingin… Hiks! Aku bertanya padamu namun kau tak menjawabnya… Hiks! Hiks… Aku… berusaha melihat wajahmu lalu aku terkejut… Hiks..! Aku melihat matamu merah dengan darah yang mengalir dari matamu…!" Hankyung tersentak mendengar cerita Heechul.

Ia terdiam melihat Heechul yang sedang menangis sejadi jadinya karena rasa takut yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Hankyung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Heechul dan memeluk Yeoja itu dengan erat "Tenanglah… Aku yang asli ada di disini…" Heechul memukul pelan dada bidang Hankyung "Kau mudah mengatakan itu! Aku takut!" Hankyung tersenyum simpul "Setidaknya ini dapat mengurangi rasa takutmu kan?"

Heechul terdiam di pelukkan Hankyung, memang ia akui jika pelukan Hankyung dapat membuat dirinya nyaman. Hankyung tersenyum "Sudah jangan menangis lagi… Pangeran tampan sudah memelukmu sekarang" Dengan sigap, Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dari Hankyung dan mendorong Namja itu hingga jatuh kebelakang.

"Itu tidak lucu!" Bentak Heechul pada Hankyung yang mengelus elus bokongnya yang sudah mencium tanah dua kali '_Masih ganas rupanya…_' Batinnya dengan wajah anehnya "Baiklah… Ini sudah terlalu malam, lebih baik kita membuat tenda disini… besok kita akan kembali lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"

TBC

* * *

Hehehehe, Aku balik lagi! Kelamaan ya ngepublishnya? Mian~ Aku lagi pusing ngurusin ujian praktek -" Chap ini terlalu pendekkah? Abis baru segini doang yang bisa aku publish... Mian ya buat yang udah nunggu lama, semua request kalian bakal aku kerjain kok walaupun harus nunggu lagi~ Udah ah jan kebanyakan bacot gua -.-"

Last...

RnR Please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **Update**

**Warning : berhati hatilah dengan typo parah**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Happy Reading Chagiya :*-**

* * *

Seminggu kemudian…

Ini pagi yang cerah, Burung burung dengan warna yang cantik berterbangan kesana kemari sambil bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Cahaya matahari pun akhirnya dapat masuk dari sela sela daun pepohonan yang rindang.

Ini memang masih pagi tapi Hankyung dan Heechul sudah memulai perjalanan mereka lagi untuk mencari koin emas. Terlihat Heechul yang sedang menghitung kantong koin emas sambil berjalan mengikuti Hankyung yang ada di depannya.

"Apa menurutmu ini masih kurang? Kurasa ini sudah banyak…" Tanyanya pada Hankyung tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada Namja yang ada didepannya. Hankyung terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mereka manfaatkan sekarang "Aku juga sependapat denganmu, tapi Ahjussi yang waktu itu bilang kita boleh keluar dari sini sekitar 4 hari lagi… Jadi setidaknya sekarang yang kita cari hanyalah air dan makanan atau mungkin batu Sapphire Blue yang ia bicarakan, jika kita dapat menemukan beberapa koin emas, itu adalah keberuntungan berlebih…"

Heechul hanya diam dan mengangguk beberapa kali tanpa melihat apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya…

_Brukk!_

"AKH! Kenapa kau berhenti?! Apa kau tidak tahu itu sa-!" Protes Heechul terhenti saat Hankyung membekap mulutnya dan menyuruhnya diam. Tidak lama setelah itu Hankyung menyeret Heechul untuk bersembunyi di balik semak semak, lalu Hankyung melepas bekapannya pada Heechul.

Heechul yang kehabisan nafas mulai menghirup nafas segar yang ada disekitarnya "Ah… Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membekap mulutku seperti itu huh? Kau kan tahu aku jadi tidak bisa bernafas karena i… tu…" Omel Heechul terhenti saat Hankyung menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibirnya dan mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk diam.

Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Heechul berhenti bicara tapi… Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Hankyung yang terlalu dekatlah yang membuatnya berhenti bicara. Setelah yakin Heechul berhenti bicara, Hankyung pun kembali pada posisi pengamatannya.

Tentu saja Heechul penasaran dengan apa yang Hankyung lihat. Ia pun mulai merangkak dan berhenti tepat di samping Hankyung. Mata Heechul membelalak saat melihat seekor beruang madu sedang mencari madu di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Heechul merasa aneh dengan kelakuan beruang itu "Han?". Hankyung tak menoleh "Hm?". Heechul juga terus mengamati perilaku beruang itu "Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan beruang itu?" Tanyanya datar. Hankyung menoleh "Aneh bagaimana?"

Heechul pun menoleh "Seingatku, beruang madu itu memiliki penciuman yang tajam. Ia dapat mencium bau dengan radius yang jauh, dan lagi beruang juga pemalu jika ia mencium bau manusia apalagi melihat manusia ia pasti akan lari dan bersembunyi. Tapi, beruang ini… Ia dapat menemukan madu yang jaraknya jauh, tetapi kenapa ia tidak lari saat mencium bau kita? Terlebih saat semak semak berbunyi karena ulahmu… Jika ia memang beruang liar, harusnya ia sudah lari… tapi yang satu ini? Ia hanya terus memakan madu madunya…" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar tentang beruang.

Hankyung hanya ternganga mendengar penjelasaan Heechul "Tapi bagaimanapun makhluk itu tetap beruang kan? dan lagi… kenapa kau tahu banyak soal beruang? Kau ini neneknya beruang ya?" Heechul langsung menoleh cepat pada Hankyung dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras "Jaga mulutmu!"

"Akh… iya iya… Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi…" Ucap Hankyung yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Bukankah tadi sudah kujawab?! Aku bukan neneknya beruang!" Teriak Heechul pada Hankyung yang masih memegangi kapalanya "Bukan yang itu maksudku!" Heechul terdiam mendengar bentakkan Hankyung, Hankyung kembali bicara "Apa kau yakin jika beruang itu jinak? Bagaimana pun mereka tetap beruang kan?"

"Akan kutunjukkan jika beruang itu memang sudah jinak!" Semangat Heechul yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah perlahan lahan mendekati beruang madu itu. Hankyung pun mulai bangkit dari posisinya walupun ia tak merubah jarak apapun "Heechul hentikkan itu!" Peringat Hankyung dengan berbisik.

Heechul menoleh kebelakang "Aku tidak akan berhenti Hankyung Tan… Aku akan buktikan padamu jika beruang ini adalah beruang yang jinak jadi jangan pernah coba coba untuk menghentikkanku karena aku yakin beruang ini jinak, kau mengerti Hangeng…" Hankyung kembali ternganga mendengar ucapan Heechul yang berbelit belit tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya makin merasa jika Heechul itu aneh.

"Heechul…" Heechul hanya menunjukkan gaya sombongnya. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya pada Hankyung yang mulai menunjukkan wajah anehnya. "Kau harus lihat kebelakangmu…" Ucap Hankyung malas, Heechul menaikkan alisnya "Kenapa aku harus melihat kebelakang? Nanti juga aku akan berjalan kesana dan menghampiri beruang itu kan?"

Hankyung menghela nafasnya panjang "Hah… Iya aku tahu… tapi lebih baik kau lihat dulu kebelakangmu…" Heechul menyiritkan kedua alisnya dan berdecak pinggang "Kenapa harus?" Hankyung hanya menunjuk kearah belakang Heechul.

Heechul pun mulai memutar tubuhnya kearah dimana beruang itu terlihat. Namun, mata Heechul kembali membelalak setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia benar benar tak percaya jika…

Beruang itu sudah pergi…

Heechul menganga "Apa yang terjadi…?". Hankyung pun mulai berjalan melewati semak semak "Beruang itu sudah pergi saat kau bicara panjang lebar soal beruang itu jinak" Ucapnya disertai dengan dua jarinya yang mendorong kepala Heechul dari samping, lalu ia terus saja berjalan melewati Heechul dan melihat lubang pohon yang berisi madu.

'_Menyebalkan…!_' Batin Heechul dengan tatapan anehnya pada Hankyung yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Heechul memukul kepalanya beberapa kali, ia benar benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Pandangannya mulai beralih pada Hankyung yang semakin jauh darinya.

"_YA!_ Tunggu aku!"

* * *

Hankyung dan Heechul terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan suhu udara yang sangat sejuk. Heechul terlihat mulai gusar dengan keadaannya sekarang, maklum saja… tubuh mereka tidak bertemu air selama 10 hari. "Han…" Namja yang disebut namanya oleh Heechul hanya berdehem dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melihat ke Heechul sedikitpun.

"Menurutmu… kapan kita akan bertemu air?" Tanyanya dengan bola mata yang tak henti hentinya memandangi keadaan yang sedikit aneh sekitarnya. Hankyung menghela nafasnya "Kurasa sebentar lagi, tanah yang kita injak semakin lama semakin lembab"

"Oh iya satu lagi, aku ingin kau hati hati dengan langkahmu… kurasa ada banyak jebakan disini" Ucap Hankyung yang semakin berhati hati dengan langkahnya. Heechul pun mulai waspada dengan sekelilingnya. Namun tanpa Heechul sadari ia menginjak seutas tali yang mengarah pada sesuatu.

Secara tiba tiba sebuah lubang besar terbuka tepat disaat Hankyung melangkahkan kaki kanannya di lubang itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Hankyung, tapi langkah kakinya seakan tidak ingin berhenti walau matanya sudah melihat lubang besar di depannya.

"UWOOOAAAA!"

"HANKYUNG!"

_Brukk!_

Heechul memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hankyung saat Namja itu jatuh kedalam lubang di depannya. Perlahan lahan Heechul membuka matanya '_Apa dia baik baik saja?_' Batinnya yang mulai berjalan secara perlahan mendekati bibir lubang tempat Hankyung terjatuh. "Han?" Heechul tak menjawab jawaban dari Hankyung, Namun Heechul berusaha memanggil Hankyung setidaknya agar ia tahu jika Hankyung baik baik saja.

Perasaan Heechul mulai kalut karena Hankyung tak mejawab panggilannya. Heechul panik, ia semakin takut jika Hankyung telah tiada. Langkah kaki Heechul menjadi cepat agar ia bisa melihat Hankyung. Sampai Heechul kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan…

"Jangan melangkah lagi Heechul!"

Telat… Hankyung telat meneriaki Heechul agar ia tidak melangkah lagi, karena Heechul sudah terjun bebas menuju lubang tempat Hankyung terjatuh tepatnya terbaring lemas. Heechul membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Tidak hanya Heechul yang ingin berteriak tapi Hankyung juga ingin berteriak.

"UWWWOOOAAA!"

_BRUK!_

Heechul merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ditempat yang lebih nyaman dari tanah tapi ia belum membuka matanya. "Heechul… Bangunlah…" Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Heechul. Karena penasaran, Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, setelah menyadari posisinya…

"KYAAA!"

Heechul segera bangun dari tubuh Hankyung. Yah… sebelumnya Heechul terjatuh tepat di tubuh Hankyung dengan wajahnya yang menyentuh dada bidang Hankyung. Deru nafas Heechul berderu karena posisi tadi, wajahnya merah padam karena rasa malunya.

"Kenapa kau ada dibawahku huh?!" Omelnya pada Hankyung yang masih berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Hankyung tak mengerti yang barusan itu adalah keburuntungan atau kesialan, itu menyenangkan untuknya tapi rasanya sakit di tindih oleh Heechul yang terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu.

Wajah Hankyung juga terlihat merah sekali tapi bukan karena malu, melainkan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Deru nafas Hankyung masih terdengar jelas "Aku.. hosh.. ada di.. hosh.. bawah.. mu.. hosh.. karena kau.. hosh hosh hosh… JATUH DIATAS TUBUHKU!" Jawabnya dengan sangat lelah.

Heechul memerjapkan matanya berkali kali tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Hankyung masih berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya secara perlahan lahan. Dalam posisi duduknya, Hankyung memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya "Jadi… Kita terjebak?"

"Tidak" Hankyung menoleh kearah Heechul yang berada tak jauh dari sampingnya "Di belakangmu ada gua…" Sambung Heechul dengan jari yang mengacung ke arah belakang Hankyung. Hankyung pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh jari Heechul dan menemukan gua yang cukup besar tepat di belakangnya.

Mulut Hankyung terbuka lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat "Bagaimana mungkin didalam jebakan ada sebuah gua seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan heran. "Mungkin saja ada koin emas disana" Ucap Heechul mengira ngira. Hankyung menoleh "Kau yakin?" Heechul melipat tangannya "Kurasa begitu"

Hankyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gua yang ada di depannya "Ayo kita masuk kedalam" Ucap Hankyung yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gua.

_Tap!_

Langkah Hankyung terhenti saat Heechul menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, Ia heran dengan sikap Heechul "Kau takut?" Tanyanya pada Heechul yang masih terdiam. Hankyung memutar bola matanya malas "Tenang saja aku disini, kau hanya perlu memegang lenganku kuat kuat" Ucapnya menepuk pelan kepala Heechul disampingnya beberapa kali.

Heechul mulai menuruti perintah Hankyung tanpa protes sama sekali, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini sifat Heechul sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Hankyung pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gua itu diikuti Heechul di belakangnya.

Hankyung menyalakan senternya, Suara suara tapakkan sepatu terdengar nyaring didalam gua itu. Genggaman Heechul di lengan Hankyung semakin erat, jujur saja rasa takutnya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

_Tap!_

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Matanya Heechul menatap Hankyung dari belakang, ia tidak sepenuhnya tahu ekspresi Hankyung karena Namja itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Hankyung terus menggerakkan senternya kesana kemari memastikan sesuatu "Jalurnya bercabang…"

Kata itu memang terdengar biasa ditelinga orang lain, tapi menurut Heechul "Astaga.." Bibir Heechul seakan kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata kata, ia benar benar ketakukan sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan! Ia panik! Tubuhnya mulai bergertar hebat! Pelupuk matanya bahkan sudah terisi dengan buliran air yang hangat.

"Kubilang jangan takut! Aku ada disini" Sebuah kalimat yang Heechul dengar dari seorang Namja didekatnya membuatnya sedikit tenang. Heechul menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh "Apa menurutmu gua ini ada jalan keluarnya?". Hankyung terus menggerakkan senternya "Setiap gua pasti memiliki jalan keluar walaupun harus menyelam ke bawah laut terlebih dulu"

Heechul meneguk air liurnya kecut, peluh keringatnya mulai membanjiri tubuh indahnya "Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang Han…" Ujarnya ketakutan. "Tenang saja, aku bisa berenang" Hankyung tersenyum bangga pada Heechul yang menatapnya bosan '_Dasar sombong…_'

"Kurasa lebih baik kita teruskan perjalanan kita, aku benci ditempat gelap seperti ini!" Gerutu Heechul yang mulai gusar. Hankyung menatap Yeoja itu malas "Iya iya aku mengerti… Ingat hati hati dengan langkahmu" Ucapnya yang mulai berjalan dengan perlahan diikuti Heechul.

Langkah mereka semakin jauh, mereka memasuki gua itu semakin dalam untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Suara kerikil berjatuhan mulai terdengar, Hankyung dan Heechul kembali menghentikan langkah mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun tiba tiba saja senter Hankyung mati begitu saja "Sial! Kenapa baterainya habis disaat begini?!" Umpatnya kesal lalu melempar senter itu kesembarang arah.

Tanpa Hankyung ketahui, senter itu menyetuh batu yang memiliki suatu pola unik. Pola unik itupun bergerak setelah senter itu mengenainya. Tangan Hankyung menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul yang ada di lenagannya, Hankyung tidak mau repot mengurus Heechul yang ketakutan.

Tiba tiba gua itu berguncang, Hankyung mulai panic sementara Heechul semakin takut "APA YANG TERJADI?!" Teriak Hankyung frustasi. Telinga Hankyung menangkap suara benda yang bergesekan seperti ingin tertutup, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pintu masuk gua itu mulai tertutup oleh batu besar.

"Ahh tidak! Pintu masuknya tertutup!" Heechul semakin takut setelah mendengar suara Hankyung, terlebih ia juga melihat batu besar itu mulai menutup rapat pintu masuk gua itu "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" Racau Heechul yang mulai terisak "Aku takut…". Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "Kita harus keluar! Genggam erat tanganku dan jangan lepaskan!" Perintah Hankyung seraya memindahkan genggaman Heechul ke telapak tangannya.

Deru nafas Heechul perlahan lahan mulai kembali normal. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan terasa hangat, ditambah dengan senyuman dari Hankyung. Hati Heechul benar benar tenang sekarang, perlahan senyum tipis Heechul terlihat.

"Ayo pergi!" Ucap Hankyung bersemangat. Ini seperti gerakan Slow Motion. Hankyung melangkahkan kakiknya namun saat kaki menyentuh dasar gua, daratan itu terdorong kebawah. Hankyung sedikit melongo karena ini, sampai ia sadar "Aku menginjak sesuatu!" Teriaknya panik.

"Huaa! Apa yang akan terjadi?! Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika sesuatu terjadi?! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini?! Huaaa!"

"Han…"

"Huaaa! Aku tidak mau mati disini!"

"Han"

"Aku masih punya banyak dosa! Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan disini! Aku masih mau hidup!"

"Han!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATIIII!"

_Plakk!_

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU DAN KITA TIDAK AKAN MATI DISINI! KITA AKAN MENEMUKAN JALAN KELUARNYA! DAN LAGI, ADA SEKANTONG KOIN EMAS DISINI!"

Hankyung terdiam setelah mendapat tamparan keras dan bentakkan menyeramkan dari seorang Yeoja cantik bernama Kim Heechul yang tengah memasang wajah yang… err… menakutkan. Tapi kerja kasar Heechul berhasil, Hankyung kembali sadar setelah panik layaknya seorang Yeoja yang kehilangan kupon belanja.

"Tadi kau bilang ada sekanton koin emas?" Heechul mengangguk pasti dan menunjuk suatu arah. Mata Hankyung mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Heechul dan menemukan sekantong koin emas disana. Heechul melangkah pelan "Biar aku yang ambil koin emas itu, kau tunggu disitu" Perintahnya yang terus berjalan dan meraih kantong emas itu.

Hankyung mengahampirinya dan memastikan kantong yang ada ditangan Heechul "Ini koin emas!". Heechul tersenyum bangga "Huh! Mataku ini memiliki penglihatan yang tajam Hangeng Tan!" Sombongnya pada Hankyung yang menatapnya malas "Terserah kau saja…"

_Srrkkk… Srkkk_

Hankyung merasa beberapa kerikil kecil berjatuhan, ia mengadahkan telapak tangannya dan melihat beberapa kerikil jatuh disana. Semakin lama getaran besar kembali terjadi "Apa lagi sekarang?!" Teriak Hankyung yang mengarahkan matanya keasal getaran itu.

Hankyung menajamkan pendengarannya, perlahan tapi pasti telinganya menangkap suara desiran air yang cukup deras. Heechul mulai merasa risih dengan air yang mengalir deras dikakinya "Kenapa bisa ada air didalam gua?" Tanya Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata Hankyung menangkap gelombang air yang besar dari cabang cabang gua itu, Heechul berteriak takut. Tangan Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan kuat, Mereka memaksa kaki kaki mereka untuk berlari menghindar dari air air itu, namun semuanya sia sia ketika gelombang air itu menyeret mereka dengan kuat.

Tubuh mereka terombang ambing diatas air yang deras, Hankyung menarik tubuh Heechul dan membekapnya dalam pelukannya. Gelombang it uterus menyeret mereka sampai tubuh mereka terhempas begitu saja.

Hankyung membuka matanya dan melihat desiran air didepannya '_Apa itu? Air? Kenapa aku dapat melihat air mengalir di depan mataku?_' Pertanyan itu yang ada di otak Hankyung sampai ia sadar jika ia… '_ASTAGA!_' terjun bebas dari air terjun kecil didalam air terjun yang sangat besar.

Tangan Hankyung semakin mendekap Heechul dengan erat seakan tak ingin berpisah dengan Yeoja yang telah merebut hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

_BYURRR_

Tubuh mereka tercebur kedalam danau, dengan posisi punggung Hankyung yang ada dibawah. Mereka tenggelam didalam danau yang dalam itu.

_Blubub blubub_

Buih buih udara mucul kepermukaan, tak lama kepala Hankyung menyembul keluar bersamaan dengan tubuh Heechul yang pingsan tak berdaya. Dengan cepat, Hankyung berenang dengan cepat sambil membawa Heechul ke pinggiran danau yang indah itu.

Nafas Hankyung memburu setelah ia dan Heechul kembali kedaratan. Hankyung membawa tubuh Heechul menjauh dari air, ia membaringkannya dan melihat wajah Heechul yang tenang dalam keadaan pingsan. "Heechul… Heechul!" Panggilnya seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Heechul berkali kali.

Hankyung terus berusaha membangunkan Heechul dengan cara tadi bahkan menepuk pipi Heechul pelan. Hankyung merasa sesak karena Heechul tak kunjung sadar "Tak ada cara lain… Hanya itu?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri memastikan. "Apa aku harus…?" Pikiran Hankyung benar benar buntu karena ia tak kunjung menemukan cara lain selain cara itu.

"Memberikannya nafas buatan…" Hankyung terdiam sejenak berpikir apa ia akan melakukan hal itu atau tidak. "Maaf, tapi aku harus… menyelamatkanmu" Ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Hankyung mulai menutup lubang hidung milik Heechul dan mengambil nafas panjang, perlahan tapi pasti bibir Hankyung hampir menyentuh bibir Heechul

"KYAAA!"

Dengan spontan Hankyung menjauh dari tubuh Heechul yang tiba tiba saja sadar sebelum ia memberikan nafas buatan. Dada Hankyung naik turun dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya, "APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN?!" Heechul mulai menjauhi Hankyung, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya seakan berhenti, ingatan pahitnya seolah terulang kembali dihadapannya.

"De-dengar aku dulu Heechul…"

"APA YANG HARUS AKU DENGAR LAGI?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku hanya berusaha menolongmu tadi…"

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU BRENGSEK!"

Hankyung tercekat, apa menolong seseorang adalah suatu hal yang salah? Tidak, bukan itu yang salah… tapi Hankyung membuat Heechul melihat masa lalunya "Tapi aku benar benar…" Ia mulai mendekati Heechul

"MENJAUH DARIKU BODOH!"

Hankyung lagi lagi mendapat makian dari Heechul "Tapi Heechul… aku berusaha untuk-"

"KAU BERBOHONG! AKU TAHU JIKA KAU INGIN MENYAKITIKU SEPERTI YANG NAMJA BODOH ITU LAKUKAN PADAKU KAN?!"

"Tapi aku hanya-"

"DIAM KAU NAMJA BRENGSEK! AKU TAHU APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!"

"TAPI AKU HANYA INGIN MENOLONGMU KIM HEECHUL!" Heechul terdiam seketika, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah Hankyung… Hah… mungkin ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hankyung membentaknya, tapi kali ini bentakkan Hankyung terdengar lebih keras. Dan lagi, kata kata yang terlontar dari bentakkan Hankyung itu seakan membuat Heechul merasa bersalah.

Hankyung mulai menenangkan dirinya, ia menunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali dengan tatapan sendunya mengarah pada mata indah milik Heechul "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu mengingat masa lalu mu yang pahit itu… tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk menolongmu, aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus ku lakukan agar kau sadar. Aku… benar benar tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan hal itu agar kau sadar, karena aku…" Ucapan Hankyung terputus, perasaannya kalut saat ini

"Karena aku takut… aku takut kehilangan dirimu…" Mata Heechul membulat dengan sempurna, ia tak percaya jika Hankyung akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Perasaan di dalam hati Heechul benar benar tercampur aduk sekarang, ia tak tahu kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di hatinya.

Hening… tak ada suara lain kecuali suara binatang dan air terjun disekitar mereka, perasaan canggung mendominasi keadaan kali ini. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang bicara sampai

"Hatchi! Eughh…" Heechul mengusap hidungnya, tangan kirinya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Hankyung tahu jika Heechul sedang kedinginan sekarang. Dengan cepat Hankyung menurunkan tas besarnya yang basah dan mencari selimut untuk Heechul, "Hah… untung saja bagian dalamnya tidak basah" Ujarnya dengan tenang.

Hankyung berjalan mendekati Heechul dan melingkarkan selimut itu pada tubuh Heechul yang setengah kering, ia tersenyum "Nah sekarang lebih baik". Mata Heechul mengikuti gerakan Hankyung, Namja itu berjalan mendekati tasnya dan mengecek semua barang barang yang ada di dalam tasnya itu. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, Hankyung mengeluarkan benda itu dan mulai menyusunnya.

"Huh~ akhirnya tenda ini selesai juga, lebih kau masuk kedalam tenda itu dan ganti pakaianmu yang basah itu" Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar perintah dari Hankyung, Hankyung menatap Heechul yang masih terdiam "Ada apa?". Heechul menggeleng pelan dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia memasuki tenda "Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaianku?"

"Karena pakaianmu basah dan kau kedinginan, jika kau tak mengganti pakaianmu kau akan sakit" Ujar Hankyung tanpa menatap Heechul sedikitpun karena ia sedang membuat tempat untuk menjemur pakaian mereka yang basah. Heechul masih penasaran dengan jawaban Hankyung "Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin mengganti pakaianku?"

Hankyung menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menatap Heechul yang sudah melepaskan selimutnya entah sejak kapan "Itu bukan masalah untukku, aku sudah memberitahumu jika baju putihmu itu basah, jika kau tidak ingin menggantinya silahkan saja tapi kau memberikanku keuntungan"

Heechul menaikan salah satu alisnya "Hah? Keuntungan? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Bra mu terlihat"

"YA! DASAR MESUM!" Heechul segera masuk kedalam tenda dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat sedangkan Hankyung, ia hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya. Tanpa basa basi, Hankyung pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul di tempat yang agak jauh dari sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Hankyung sudah kembali dengan baju gantinya begitupun dengan Heechul yang sudah keluar dari tenda. Tanpa banyak berpikir Hankyung segera menjemur pakaiannya yang basah ditempat yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya. Hankyung menjemur semua pakaiannya, ya semuanya… termasuk pakaian dalamnya.

Heechul yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang aneh. Hankyung melihat Heechul seperti itu menjadi sedikit malu tapi menurutnya saat seperti ini adalah saat yang sangat darurat. "Hey… kenapa kau tak menjemur pakaianmu?"

Heechul hanya berjalan mendekati jemuran itu dan menjemur celana dan kaosnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hankyung, "Hanya ini?" Heechul menatap Hankyung sinis "kalau iya kenapa?" Hankyung menggeleng cepat "Tidak apa apa, tapi kau membiarkan dalamanmu basah dan tak kering, memangnya kau masih punya dalaman?" Tanya Hankyung dengan polosnya

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Heechul dengan ganasnya lalu pergi masuk kedalam tenda "Aku kan hanya tanya… kenapa dia jadi ganas begitu?" Hankyung hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

TBC

* * *

Ini udah update lagi ya~ Huft aku gak bisa ngomong eh?! ngetik banyak banyak lagi, sekarang birthdaynya biasku tercentah unyok :*

Last

RnR nya dong kaka Jan jadi silent readers karena aku tahu kau membacanya~


	5. Chapter 5

Udah lama ga update, maaf baru aku update sekarang T.T

#HappyHeechulDay!

* * *

**The L.O.V.E chap 5 update**

**Warning : Ngebosenin dan typo bertebaran.**

***Happy Reading***

* * *

Sang dewi malam akhirnya menampakkan dirinya, memang bintang tak terlihat malam ini tapi malam kali ini benar benar terasa hangat bagi sepasang Namja dan Yeoja yang sedang berada di pinggir sungai ditemani api unggun yang Hankyung buat.

Ya… Api unggun itu benar benar sangat berguna bagi mereka. Mereka dapat menghangatkan diri mereka dan juga mempercepat proses pengeringan pakaian mereka yang basah.

Hankyung terus saja terkekeh sedari tadi karena melihat wajah Yeoja yang ada di sampingnya, Heechul menekuk wajahnya. "Kkk… Wajahmu ternyata lucu juga ya"

"Kau mengejekku huh?" Hankyung menatap wajah Heechul sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "Tidak… aku hanya berpendapat, menurutku wajahmu itu lucu jika seperti itu, walaupun aku yakin didalamnya pasti garang…"

Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan sinis yang sangat dingin "APA KATAMU?! APA KAU INGIN KU BUNUH?!". Hankyung hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar amukan dari Heechul, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tapi hal itu membuat Heechul kebingungan.

Hankyung menatap Heechul yang memasang wajah bingungnya "Aku hanya bercanda Chullie…". Heechul tercekat, ia tak menyangka Hankyung akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu… sebutan dari mendiang ayahnya.

"D-da-darimana kau tahu nama itu…?" Tanya Heechul dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, jangtungnya berdegup dengan cepat, ingatannya melayang kemasa lalunya. Heechul merasa, upayanya untuk melupakan masa lalunya benar benar percuma ketika Hankyung memanggilnya Chullie. Bukan hanya ingatan tentang ayahnya saja, tapi juga ingatan tentang Namja yang telah menyakitinya.

"Aku tahu nama itu dari Siwon, dia bilang nama itu adalah nama berharga untukmu iya kan? Tapi sejak Namja itu melukaimu, nama itu menjadi nama yang paling menyakitkan, aku benarkan?" Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Hankyung yang memang benar adanya, tapi entah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk diam saat ini.

Hankyung memperhatikan Heechul yang masih tak bergeming, Ia melihat wajah Heechul yang sangat terbebani sekarang ini. Hankyung menghela nafas "Sangat disayangkan sekali, nama seindah itu telah menjadi nama yang paling menyakitkan untukmu… Jika boleh, Aku ingin membuat nama itu menjadi nama yang paling indah lagi untukmu Chullie"

Heechul tersentak mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempercayai ucapan tadi bahkan Hankyung sendiri. Hankyung benar benar tak mengerti kenapa ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu, menurutnya ucapan tadi adalah suatu kespontanan.

"Kau… Serius…?", Hankyung mengangguk yakin atas pertanyaan Heechul padanya "Tentu saja. Walaupun aku mengerti hal itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagimu tapi aku yakin jika aku yang mengucapkannya, maka ingatan pahitmu akan tergantikan dengan ingatanmu tentangku karena aku selalu ada disini, disampingmu…"

Pipi Heechul berubah warna menjadi merah padam setelah mendengar perkataan dari Namja bodoh disampingnya sekarang. Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat, ia bahkan berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergetar. Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan "Terserah kau saja…" Ujarnya singkat.

Hankyung sedikit tersenyum sekarang, tak tau apa yang merasukinya sekarang tapi perasaan aneh itu membuatnya benar benar senang sekarang. "Hey, apa kau mau bercerita tentang teman temanmu? Aku belum terlalu mengenal mereka"

"Aku malas bercerita". Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan nakal "Hey ayolah Chullie~ aku hanya ingin tahu soal teman temanmu" Pinta Hankyung dengan manja pada Heechul yang menatapnya aneh '_Apa apaan dia…_'

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tahu…?". Hankyung menatap Heechul tak percaya "Benar kau ingin bercerita tentang teman temanmu?!" Tanya Namja itu dengan wajah bahagianya. Heechul hanya mengangguk malas, karena ia benar benar bosan sekarang jadi tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain berbicara dengan Hankyung yang selalu setia disampingnya.

Hankyung benar benar bersorak senang seperti orang yang kerasukan, sedangkan Heechul tetap setia dengan wajah malasnya "Sudahlah… Apa yang ingin kau tahu?". Hankyung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai sedikit berpikir "Hmm… sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ku tahu, seperti bagaimana mereka dimatamu tapi rasanya lebih menarik jika kita membicarakan hubungan mereka dengan pasangan mereka masing masing... ceritakan padaku ok?". Heechul menarik nafas panjangnya "Hah… Baiklah, darimana aku harus memulainya ya…? Kita mulai dari Kangin dan Leeteuk saja…"

"Aku… benar benar salut pada mereka, mereka dapat bertahan dari seluruh rintangan yang mereka hadapi selama ini…". Hankyung tak mengerti dengan yang Heechul bicarakan "Maksudmu? Rintangan apa yang kau maksud?", Heechul menatap mata Hankyung lekat "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, bagaimana kau melihat mereka berdua?"

Hankyung menyetuh dagunya dan berpikir "Menurutku mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, mereka juga tak pernah bertengkar, aku yakin orang tua mereka pasti menyetujui hubungan mereka…"

"Itu menurutmu"

Mata indah Heechul menuju kearah aliran air yang ada dihadapannya "Yah… harus ku akui mereka benar benar serasi, tapi kenyataannya… orang tua Leeteuk tidak merestui hubungan mereka, alasannya karena Kangin adalah seorang Bad Boy… Ayahnya Leeteuk pernah tidak sengaja melihat dengan Kangin sedang berkelahi disalah satu bar, dan sejak hari itu mereka tak pernah mengizinkan Kangin menginjak rumah mereka… Leeteuk juga tak diizinkan untuk menemuinya"

"Tapi Siwon cerita padaku, sebelum kita pergi kesini semua orang berkumpul dirumah Leeteuk termasuk Kangin, sama seperti saat kita berkumpul di depan sekolah… Bagaimana mungkin Kangin dapat masuk ke rumah Leeteuk?" Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan "Bukankah sudah kubilang jika Kangin adalah seorang Bad Boy? Ia selalu punya cara untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, baginya larangan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Leeteuk hanyalah sampah! Jika kau ingin tahu caranya, kau bisa bertanya langsung dengan Kangin karena aku juga tidak tahu"

"Apa kau ingin tahu rahasia lain dari Kangin dan Leeteuk?" Tanya Heechul pada Hankyung, kkk… Yeoja itu benar benar berhasil membuat Hankyung penasaran. Hankyung mengangguk pelan dan tak henti hentinya menatap Heechul, Heechul melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hankyung "Leeteuk hamil…"

Hankyung tersentak "Kau serius?! Berapa lama?!" Heechul mengangguk yakin "Sudah 2 bulan… Jujur saja, aku sendiri sebagai sahabatnya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Leeteuk saat ini… Ia sampai nekat melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mendapat restu dari orang tuanya, gila bukan?". Terlihat tatapan Heechul yang kosong kearah perapian dan Hankyung hanya terdiam menatap langit yang hampa.

"Masih ingin aku bercerita?"

"Tentu saja, temanmu sangat menarik"

"Siapa sekarang?"

"Hmm… Terserah kau saja"

Heechul menatap Hankyung sinis dan menghela nafasnya "Hah… dasar!" Hankyung terkekeh pelan agar ia bebas dari amukan Heechul. "Baiklah kali ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu Yesung dan Ryeowook, aku menceritakan mereka bersamaan karena mereka mempunyai masalah yang sama… Sebenarnya aku benar benar iri dengan mereka, mereka benar benar romantis saat mereka bersama tapi… ketika mereka sendiri maka mereka akan terfokus dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing…"

Hankyung sedikit mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu "Ah! Kau benar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Saat melewati kebun apel, Aku melihat Kyuhyun selalu fokus pada PSPnya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain disaaat yang bersamaan aku juga melihat Sungmin hanya bermain dengan beberapa kelinci yang ada di kebun. Apa mereka memang seperti ini setiap saat?"

"Yah… mereka memang selalu seperti itu bahkan aku sampai yakin saat ini pun mereka tetap seperti itu…" Heechul benar benar yakin dengan ucapannya, Hankyung masih tak dapat mempercayai ucapan Heechul "Apa Yesung dan Ryeowook juga?". Heechul mengangguk yakin "Tentu saja, tapi Yesung dan Ryeowook tak sedingin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin… mereka lebih dapat mengatur hubungan mereka satu sama lain ketimbang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Aku melihat setiap kali Eunhyuk bicara maka Donghae akan menanggapinya, mereka sangat lucu menurutku" Tutur Hankyung dengan santainya, Heechul terdiam sejenak "Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan ya? Tapi sayangnya… cinta Donghae bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Hankyung sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Heechul "Eunhyuk tidak mencintai Donghae?" Heechul mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Eunhyuk… tapi setahuku mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP dan sampai akhirnya Donghae menaruh hati pada sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae memang sudah lama mengagumi Eunhyuk tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Eunhyuk, alasannya karena ia takut ditolak mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak lama"

"Alasan yang bagus… Tapi aku yakin sepertinya Eunhyuk juga menyukai Donghae, dari gerak geriknya aku tahu Eunhyuk juga tertarik dengan Donghae bahkan sesekali ia menarik perhatian Donghae" Ujar Hankyung dengan santai, Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

Hankyung meminum soda yang ada di sampingnya sedari tadi "Kurasa untuk Siwon dan Kibum kau tak perlu menceritakannya, Aku sudah tahu" Heechul hanya menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan aneh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "Terserah kau saja…".

"Hei…"

"Apa lagi? Apa kau tak bosan mendengar ceritaku?"

"Aku belum tahu bagaimana kalian semua bisa bertemu"

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu…"

Heechul menghela nafasnya panjang "Kami semua bertemu karena kami semua bersekolah di SMU yang sama, beberapa dari kami bahkan sudah berteman sejak lama… seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berteman sejak SMP atau aku dan Siwon yang berteman sejak SD, tapi kami semua mulai berkumpul sejak kami masuk SMU dan itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang…"

Hankyung seperti terpukau mendengar cerita pertemanan teman teman barunya dari Heechul "Itu… keren sekali, aku jadi ingin memiliki teman seperti kalian"

"Tapi keinginan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi!"

Hankyung terkejut "Kenapa?" Ia benar benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yeoja berisik disampingnya, Heechul menatap wajah Hankyung lekat

"Karena keinginan itu sudah terwujud, kami sudah berteman denganmu sejak awal kita bertemu" Heechul memasang senyuman indahnya. Kata kata tadi benar benar membuat Hankyung merasa senang "Yah… kau benar… kita semua teman. Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya karena ceritamu itu Chullie…"

Heechul meremehkan ucapan Hankyung "Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal itu~". Hankyung tak mengerti maksud Heechul "Eh? Hal itu apa?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu?" Hankyung mengangguk. "Benar benar ingin tahu?" Hankyung mengangguk lebih cepat "Tentu saja!". Heechul semakin menggila "Apa kau benar benar benar benar benar sangat ingin tahu?" Hankyung mengangguk sangat cepat "Ya! Ya! Ya! Tentu saja!". Heechul di luar kebiasaannya "Apa kau benar benar benar benar benar benar sangat sangat sangat ingin tahuuuu?"

"Ah! Hentikan itu leherku sakit! Cepatlah beritahu apa hal itu" Heechul memasang wajah muramnya lagi '_Dia tidak asik…_' Heechul benar benar kecewa, tidak biasanya. "Baiklah akan ku beritahu hal itu padamu, mendekatlah!" Hankyung mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Heechul "Aku pernah pacaran dengan Siwon…"

…

…

"AAAPAAAAAA?!"

Hankyung terkejut bukan main mendengar hal yang menurutnya gila ini, ia bahkan sampai berdiri saking terkejutnya. "Bukannya kalian teman?! Tapi kenapa kalian bisa-"

"Memang, tapi kami ingin mencoba hal yang lain… keren kan?!" Hankyung hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul, lebih tepatnya sedikit emosi.

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau sampai terkejut begitu huh?"

_Heg!_

Pertanyaan dari Heechul benar benar terasa menusuk di dadanya, "Tidak apa apa, aku hanya terkejut saja" Jawabnya santai dan kembali keposisi duduknya. Heechul memicingkan matanya "Aku tahu kau terkejut begitu karena kau menyukaiku kan?"

Hankyung menoleh dengan cepat kearah Heechul lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "Jangan sok tahu! Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang sepertimu, seperti tidak ada orang lain saja…". Heechul menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hankyung "Ahh… jangan berbohong… aku tahu kau menyukaikukan..?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bilang aku tidak menyukaimu!" Heechul menatap Hankyung dingin "Oh begitu? Tapi sayangnya aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Siwon waktu itu, kalian membicarakanku dan kau menyukaiku". Hankyung terdiam, bibirnya tak dapat terbuka sama sekali.

'_Kejadian malam itu!_'

-FlashBack-

_"Jadi.. itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi trauma berkumpul dengan Namja? " Siwon mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sedih._

_Siwon pun kembali membuka suaranya "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Hankyung yang juga terlihat sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas "Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya… Dia Yeoja yang sangat cantik, tidak ku sangka ia memiliki trauma seburuk itu"_

_Ucapan Hankyung membuat Siwon sedikit melihat Hankyung curiga "Apa katamu tadi?" Hankyung menatap Siwon polos "Yang mana?" Siwon membenarkan posisinya "Saat kau bilang, aku kasihan padanya- lalu? " Hankyung kembali mengingat kata katanya tadi "Tidak kusangka ia memiliki trauma seburuk itu"_

_"Bukan! Bukan yang itu! Sebelumnya!" Seru Siwon yang membuat Donghae yang sudah terlelap sedikit menggeliat. Hankyung pun mengingat dengan keras "Oh.. yang ini maksudmu, Dia Yeoja yang sangat cantik" Siwon terlihat membulatkan mata dan bibirnya "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_

_"Salah dengar apanya?" Tanya Hankyung_ _polos. "Kau bilang Heechul cantik?!" Hankyung mengangguk "Tentu saja dia kan Yeoja". Siwon membelalak "Jinjja? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?!" Hankyung yang sedang minum soda dengan otomatis menyemburkan soda yang ada di mulutnya._

_"Apa kau gila?! Aku bilang aku tidak mung-!"_

_"Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu, Hangeng Tan!" Hankyung terdiam saat nama aslinya disebut oleh Siwon "Ceritakan saja bagaimana Heechul dimatamu mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Hankyung terlihat mulai menarik nafasnya._

_"Dia… entahlah_ _tapi aku sangat tertarik pada rambut hitam panjangnya itu, aku ingin memegang rambut itu yang mengingatkanku pada ibuku, ia juga cantik apalagi saat ia tersenyum, aku suka melihatnya! Sifatnya juga unik, ia keras kepala, pemarah, menyebalkan, dan mungkin orang yang menyusahkan karena ia ceroboh tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai sifatnya yang hampir bertolak belakang dengan ku… ini terasa seperti aku ingin menjaganya tapi aku yakin itu tidak mungkin karena ia tidak mencintaiku benar?"_

-FlashBack End-

'_Jadi dia mendengar semua yang ku katakan? Ya Tuhan…_' Batin Hankyung yang masih terdiam, ia benar benar kalau saat itu Heechul belum memejamkan matanya.

Heechul menepuk pelan punggung Hankyung "Tenang saja, itu kan cerita lama jadi kau tak perlu cemburu pada sepupumu sendiri OK?!". Hankyung masih terdiam sampai sekarang, perasaannya sudah diketahui oleh Heechul.

Hankyung memikirkan suatu alasan agar perasaannya yang semakin besar pada Heechul tak diketahui lagi "Heh! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada sepupuku sendiri? Masa lalu kalian itu bukan urusanku, jadi aku tidak peduli apa yang pernah kalian lakukan sebelumnya! Lagipula aku hanya menyukaimu tak lebih!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" Hankyung terdiam sejenak "Eh?". Heechul tertawa kecil tapi tatapan matanya sangat menyeramkan "Kenapa kau membentakku huh?" Hankyung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul sebelumnya "Apa? Aku tidak membentakmu! Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku hanya itu!"

"Apa menyampaikan pendapat harus dengan bentakkan?" Hankyung kembali terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, perlahan lahan tatapan dingin Heechul mulai hilang matanya menjadi teduh saat ini "Dengar… sekeras apapun kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ada di hatimu dari orang lain, semuanya akan tetap terlihat dari sikapmu… karena kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri"

Hankyung kembali meneguk sodanya tanpa melihat kearah Heechul sedikitpun "Jadi maksudmu aku ini pengecut?" Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Heechul berdecih pelan "Mana ada pengecut yang menepati janjinya?"

"Apa?"

Heechul tersenyum "Yah… kau memang pengecut karena kau tidak jujur, tapi menurutku kata pengecut itu tidak cocok untukmu… Bagiku kau adalah orang pertama yang selalu menepati semua janjimu dan itu keren". Tanpa disadari, otot pipi Hankyung mulai bergerak dan membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah tampan itu.

"Benarkah?" Heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hankyung, mereka tersenyum dengan indahnya. "Apa kau ingin mendengar hal yang gila?" Heechul terlihat tertarik dengan pertanyaan Hankyung "Apa itu?", Hankyung meneguk sodanya "Bagaimana jika mulai hari ini, kita berbagi cerita satu sama lain?"

Heechul kembali memberikan tatapan anehnya "Apa kau juga ingin mendengar hal gila yang lain?" Hankyung mengangguk santai "Tentu saja…". Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hankyung "Aku suka usul gilamu!" Gelak tawa dari sepasang Namja dan Yeoja itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan, benar benar malam yang indah.

Mereka mulai berbagi cerita mereka masing masing, ingin tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

…

"Huatchi!"

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon kekasih barunya, Siwon menggeleng "Aku tidak apa apa chagiya…" Siwon mengusap hidungnya berkali kali. Kibum terlihat sedikit khawatir "Kau yakin kau baik baik saja?" Siwon mengangguk yakin "Tentu saja, aku tidak apa apa… aku merasa sehat tapi tiba tiba hidungku terasa gatal, kurasa ada seseorang yang membicarakanku… Oh, ini bukan seseorang tapi dua orang"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kegelian "Aku yakin mereka pasti membicarakanku sekarang kkk~ mereka berdua sama sama menyebalkan!" Siwon tertawa kecil sedangkan Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Apa dugaan Siwon benar?

"Aku ingat kejadian saat aku dan Siwon sedang bermain di halaman rumah seorang kakek di dekat lapangan, kami ingin mencuri buah mangga yang ada disana. Karena aku datang ke korea hanya sesekali jadi aku tidak berani memanjat pohon milik orang yang tidak ku kenal, jadi saat itu Siwon yang memanjat. Sayangnya Siwon selalu gagal karena ia tidak pandai memanjat pohon, akhirnya aku membuat ketapel untuk mendapatkan buah itu. Saat aku membidik mangga itu dengan peluru kerikil, ternyata tembakannya meleset dan mengenai batang pohon! Konyolnya lagi kerikil itu memantul dari sana sampai memecahkan kaca rumah kakek itu! Aku benar benar takut jadi aku lari meninggalkan Siwon yang baru saja sampai ke atas pohon dan bersembunyi di balik pagar halaman rumah itu. Ketika kakek itu keluar dari rumahnya, Siwon tak sempat melarikan diri dan akhirnya Siwon yang kena marah oleh kakek itu! Euhahahahaha!" Cerita Hankyung tentang Siwon berhasil membuat Heechul tertawa dengan keras.

"Fyuhh… Perutku benar benar sakit karena tertawa…" Heechul terlihat sangat kelelahan saat ini, tapi ini benar benar kelelahan yang menyenangkan. Hankyung memperhatikan gerak gerik Heechul yang mulai tak bersemangat lagi "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, kau benar benar kelelahan…" Ujar Namja yang sedang merangkul bahu Heechul.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya "Tapi aku belum ingin tidur sekarang…" Kepala Heechul mulai tertunduk berkali kali, ia berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya. "Kau masih ingin disini?" Heechul mengangguk lemah, Hankyung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Yeoja disampingnya ini "Sandarkan saja kepalamu di bahuku…"

Heechul terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hankyung masih memasang senyuman di wajahnya "Ada apa? Kau kelelahan saat ini, aku menyuruhmu tidur tapi kau tidak mau, jadi lebih baik kau sandarkan saja kepalamu di bahuku." Tangan Hankyung semakin erat merangkul tubuh Heechul.

Heechul agak ragu dengan tawaran itu, walau sebenarnya dia juga ingin. "Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya menawarkan hal itu. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah..." Heechul termenung sejenak, dan akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Hankyung.

_Deg! Deg..._

_'Perasaan apa ini?'_ Heechul memejamkan matanya. _'Aku merasa aman bersamanya disini... rasanya ingin bersama dengannya setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mencintainya haha.'_ Batin Heechul berusaha meneguhkan keyakinannya.

Tapi kenyataannya, tangan Heechul justru melingkar pada pinggang Hankyung. Itu membuat jarak antara mereka benar benar hilang. Hankyung sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Heechul, namun setelah itu senyuman tipis terukir sempurna di wajahnya.

Langit semakin gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Hankyung melihat wajah Heechul, Yeoja itu sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya. Hankyung tentu saja tidak tega jika membangunkannya, jadi dia menggendong Heechul ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kemah.

Dengan cepat Hankyung segera mengangkat jemuran mereka dan mengencangkan penahan kemah agar tidak roboh ketika angin berhembus kencang.

Gemuruh petir terdengar jelas di telinga Hankyung. Hujan pun turun membasahi area hutan itu dan sekitarnya. Namja yang sedari tadi sibuk sendirian karena pasangannya sudah terlelap, sekarang sudah berada di dalam kemah.

Hankyung mengambil posisi duduknya tepat di samping Heechul, "Hah... semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk..." Gumamnya sendiri berusaha menghilangkan perasaan buruknya. Perlahan tatapan mata Hankyung beralih pada Heechul yang ssdang kedinginan, dengan sigap Hankyung mengambil selimut dan menghangatkan tubuh Heechul dengan selimut itu.

Seulas senyum kembali terlukis di wajah Hankyung, "Kau tahu... Kau itu manis, tapi sayangnya kau manis hanya saat kau tidur, jika kau sadar kau mirip nenek sihir dan bodohnya... Aku tertarik dengan sifatmu itu... Heh, aku tidak peduli kau mendengarnya atau tidak tapi kau harus tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, karena itu aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi... Itu akan membuatku sedih. Apa aku ini bodoh? Kenapa aku bicara pada orang yang sudah tidur? Tapi kurasa aku ini memsng orang bodoh dan pengecut, aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak dapat mengucapkannya saat kau sadar... Bodohkan?".

Hankyung terdiam, matanya masih setia menatap Heechul yang tertidur pulas di samping posisi duduknya. Ia sedang berpikir dimana ia akan tidur, keadaan di luar sedang hujan tapi jika dia tidur di dalam Heechul pasti akan menamparnya dengan keras. "Lebih baik, aku terkena flu daripada harus merasakan tamparannya!", gumamnya dengan wajah yang mengesalkan jika di lihat oleh Heechul, ia mengambil sebuah jaket tebal dan alas untuk ia tidur di luar tenda dalam keadaan hujan.

* * *

**~L.O.V.E~**

* * *

Raja siang mulai menampakkan wajahnya, burung burung kecil yang berterbangan juga memamerkan kicauan merdunya. Hujan semalam membuat pemandangan hutan ini semakin indah dengan warna daun yang semakin hijau, mata manapun yang memandangnya pasti akan terpukau.

Tapi seorang Yeoja yang tidur di dalam kemah, baru saja membuka matanya. Keadaannya tidak terlalu berantakkan memang tapi ketika seseorang bangun dari tidurnya dia tidak mungkin tetap cantik seperti yang ada di dalam film, jadi kesimpulannya secantik apapun orangnya jika dia bangun dari tidur maka penampilan akan berantakkan.

Heechul menguap dengan cukup lebar, mata dan hidungnya sedang menganalisa sesuatu. "Kenapa aku ada disini? Seingatku semalam hujan dan Hankyung memindahkanku kemari... OH IYA DIMANA DIA?!", Heechul segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu menyibakkan tirai kemah dengan kasar.

Matanya mencari keberadaan orang yang nenurutnya bodoh itu, dan ia menemukannya sedang kedinginan di luar kemah tepat di depan kakinya saat ini. Heechul mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri, "Eerrgghh! Kenapa kau tidur disini?!", Heechul frustasi sekarang. "Hey! Bangun! Han! Hankyung! HANKYUNG BANGUN!" Teriaknya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hankyung dengan kasar, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Hankyung.

Heechul semakin panik saat ini, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari sana. Heechul kembali mendekati tubuh Hankyung yang berada dalam posisi meringkuk, ia merubah posisi Hankyung dan menempelkan telinganya di dada Namja itu.

_Deg! Deg... Deg! Deg..._

"Jantungnya masih berdetak...", dengan sigap Heechul menyeret Hankyung masuk kedalam tenda, jika ia kuat ia akan menggendong orang bodoh itu tapi sayangnya Hankyung lebih berat darinya jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menyeretnya agar Hankyung bisa lebih hangat.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Heechul segera menyelimuti Hankyung dengan selimutnya. Selimut dan alas yang Hankyung gunakan sebelumnya sudah basah karena tetesan hujan, itu sebabnya ia kedinginan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Heechul mengambil beberapa peralatan memasak dan bahan cadangan makanan yang di dalam tasnya. Yeoja itu lalu keluar dari tenda dan mulai memasak air untuk sup instand yang ia bawa, itu karena ia tidak bisa memasak jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ini, tapi rasa pedulinya pada Hankyung semakin terlihat bukan?.

Perlahan Hankyung membuka mata, dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia berusaha mencari tahu dimana dia saat ini. "Ini... Di dalan tenda kan?"

"Yah kau ada di dalam tenda sekarang."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat aku bangun pagi tadi, aku melihatmu menggigil, jadi aku menyeretmu kemari, dan akhirnya kau bangun juga aku kira kay sudah mati. Ini, aku membuatkanmu sup, makanlah!" Sifat ketus Heechul ternyata belum hilang juga, Hankyung tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Heechul melakukan ini tapi daripada Heechul mengekuarkan tanduknya lebih baik ia memakan sup instand dari Heechul.

"Terima kasih ya, tidak biasanya kau baik" Ucap Hankyung dengan santainya, tapi tak lama Hankyung menutup mulutnya erat. Heechul hanya menatapnya datar, "Aku tidak akan marah jadi santai saja dan makan sup itu!".

Hankyung terdiam "Kau sakit ya? Tidak biasanya kau baik padaku...". Hankyung mendapat tatapan maut dari Heechul, "Kau yang sakit! Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku rela bersusah payah membuat sup itu untukmu!", Heechul kembali mnegeluarkan tanduknya tapi yang ada di mata Hankyung dia terlihat manis.

"Iya iya... Aku bersyukur karena kau membuatkan ini untukku, tapi rasanya aneh karena tiba tiba kau baik padaku, ini pertama kalinya kau baik padaku..."

"Hey! Saat tanganmu terkilir juga aku yang menyembuhkannya! Apa itu tidak terhitung sebagai kebaikan?"

"Yah itu juga.. Tapi saat itu kau yang membuat tanganku terkilir, andai kau yang naik ke atas pohon itu lalu kau terjatuh aku dapat menangkapmu."

"Dasar gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku yang naik ke atas pohon?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memanjatnya sedikitpun!"

Hankyung hanya tertawa saat ini, entah kenapa keadaannya saat ini benar benar membuatnya bahagia. "Oh iya, ngomong ngomong... Tanganmu itu sudah sembuh kan? Kenapa kau belum membuka perbannya?", Hankyung sedikit menatap tangannya karena pertanyaan dari Heechul. Seulas senyum terpapar di wajah Hankyung, "Aku suka perbannya karena itu aku tidak melepasnya! Bentuknya keren!".

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, tapi senyuman tipis juga terlihat di wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Hankyung juga ikut tersenyum bersama Heechul lebih tepat mereka sedang tertawa kecil saat ini. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah mandi?", Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan aneh "Memangnya kalau sudah kenapa?" Tanya Heechul kembali dengan nada menyebalkannya.

"Tidak apa apa, aku bersyukur karena kau sudah mandi lebih dulu~", Hankyung bangkit dari posisinya lalu menuju keluar tenda. Heechul sedikit terkejut, "Hey! Kau memangnya kau sudah baikkan?!" Teriak Heechul yang sedang menyusul Hakyung yang menuju pinggir danau. "Aku sudah baikkan!".

Heechul memberhentikan langkahnya, "Jangan katakan padaku jika kau ingin mandi di air danau yang dingin itu sedangkan kau sendiri kedinginan semalam...". Hankyung tidak terlalu peduli dengan larangan Heechul jadi dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Hey! Air danau itu dingin!", Hankyung memberhentikkan langkahnya tepat di pinggir danau, ia bersimpuh di sana, tangannya mengepung sedikit air dan menjatuhkannya tepat di wajahnya sendiri. Heechul masih setia melihat itu, "Ternyata hanya ingin membasuh wajah kenapa sampai membuatku khawatir?" Gumam Heechul yang tentu daja tidak dapat didengar oleh Hankyung.

Hankyung berkali kali membasuh wajahnya sampai membuat rambut bagian depannya menjadi basah, karena ia tidak membawa handuk jadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali agar rambut dan wajahnya tidak terlalu basah. Tanpa sadar Hankyung membuat Heechul tertegun melihat caranya tadi, mata Heechul yang berbinar tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain selain Hankyung.

_'Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya kan?'_

Heechul tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, setelah trauma menyakitkan itu ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kembali jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Untuk pertama kalinya...

_'Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya kan?'_.

Tapi perasaannya berkata lain,

_'Apa aku mencintainya?'._

* * *

_ *****_**TBC***


End file.
